On the 14ths
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: RyoSaku moments every 14th of each month.
1. Candle Day

**Hullo guys, I present to you another fic. This fic will be updated on the 14th of every month. I was already late for three months so I'll try to post the other two as long as I finished writing them. This fic is inspired from my Valentine fic 'The Listening'. Since the year has twelve months, this fic has only twelve chapters (one year, to be exact.) I'll be updating this fic every month, on the 14th. So there you have it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will be.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Candle Day (January)**

 **Chapter Summary: He asked her on a date on her birthday.**

* * *

Nice move Ryoma, great. You didn't know how to ask a girl out. Knowing that your senpais were 'willingly' liked to help you on doing so.

I grunted as I thought that about myself. I silently walked on my home after I 'successfully' asked her out on a date tomorrow. It would have been better if I came out with better words but I couldn't stop fathoming the words I used to ask her out.

Let's date.

Great! Just great! That wasn't asking, that was ordering! Now she was obliged to go out with me because I ordered her. Well, at least she said yes. That was the good thing about the asking facade, right? I just had to make this date memorable for her.

Tomorrow was also her birthday so I needed to do something... romantic.

I cringed. I wasn't the romantic type and she knew it. I had to do something that she would appreciate, that none of us would feel awkward while having the date.

I hated to go to my last resort but he was the last option I could think of. With that determination in my eyes, I quickened my pace so I could get home and asked him so that I could get over with it.

xxx

I knew that she would be late but I still waited for her in front of the station where I sent her a message to meet. She was never punctual. I was too but I didn't know who was worse between us not that I was complaining. I had been tapping my foot on the floor for a few minutes before I could hear footsteps running towards my direction. My head shot up and saw her. I smirked a little when I observed her for a while.

She was wearing a blue velvet winter coat. She has her dark blue knee-boots on that matched her shoulder bag. Her head was covered with a blue hat. Her twin tails were bouncing at each side of her head. Her cheeks were flushed and I could see that she prepared for this day.

"Osoi!" I said as long as she approached me.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun," She placed her hands on her knees as she looked at me, "I... I got lost." She abashedly admitted.

My smirk never left my lips, "Figured that long enough."

She pouted as she stood straight, "Mou, Ryoma-kun no baka!"

This girl was cute-okay, I admitted that. Got any problems?

Anyway, I realized that she was observing me. I believed I looked like a human in my clothes but her stare made me somewhat anxious. I might still be new to these things but I also wanted to impress the girl I was interested in. I looked at my own clothes. I was wearing a blue collared t-shirt and black pants. Well, not that she could see them, I was also wearing a dirty white coat. I had my rubber shoes.

Did I look weird in her eyes?

As if hearing my thoughts, she caught my attention and shared hers with me, "Y-you look great, today."

I stared at her. She was looking down and her cheeks were still flushed. This girl flushed a lot, "Un. You do too."

And her cheeks flushed even more.

"Ikou." I said walking ahead outside the station.

"W-where are we going?" She asked me noticing that we were not boarding the train. I looked at her and smirked;

"It's a secret."

xxx

The walk from the tokyo station to Otemachi station only lasted for fifteen minutes. We reached our destination by getting to the Otemon entrance which was one of the three gates of the Imperial palace.

I only aimed for the East Garden and that was we were going to. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the place. Well, it was pure white and nothing interesting to do. Oyaji's ideas was the reason I took her here and that would take place before the place closed. We had at least less than five hours to go there.

"Ryuzaki!" I called. I realized that she started walking inside. The place was white but it made the area all winter-ish. It suited the whole area for some reason. She looked back at me, her face was red. She could form some mist that was coming from her mouth. She raised her hand as she called back at me;

"Ryoma-kun! In here!" She started giggling.

My eyes widened a little. It felt so nice to see that kind of expression from her. Calming a little, I closed my eyes slowly as I inserted my gloved hands into the pockets of my coat and started walking towards her. At least she was having fun on our date.

I brought her to the museum and saw the history of the palace. I was never sure if she would like seeing the place but judging from her expression, she seemed that she was. We stayed inside the museum until lunch time. I brought her to the area where the viewing of cherry blossom in the palace was. But seeing it was winter, the area was covered with white. She observed the place as I did the same.

"This place is nice when the trees blossom." I said matter-of-factly.

"It will be," She agreed as she looked around, "It will not blossom for a while though."

I didn't reply after she said that. True, they wouldn't be blossoming anytime now but the whiteness of the place felt nice to view. I should give credits to Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai for this.

"Let's see them in spring." I said suddenly.

"What?" She looked at me curiously which I returned.

"The viewing." I watched her eyes widened as her cheeks started to become red. She started fidgeting after that but not before she nodded.

Her confirmation satisfied me.

We looked for a suitable spot to eat lunch. Being the prepared one, she brought lunch for the both us. We silently eat the food earning her praises from me.

Not really admitting it, I would do anything just to see her blush like that.

We rested for an hour before we started roaming around the palace. We mostly visited the Edo Castle's main circle. The lawn where the former castle tower was resided was wide enough to our advantage. We walked and looked around except for one place. I checked the time in my wristwatch. We still had thirty minutes before closing time. It was about time to bring her there.

Looking at her, I reached out and grabbed her gloved hand with mine. The gesture made her look at me with both surprise and bewilderment.

"I want to show you something." I said tugging her to walk without actually waiting for her reply.

I led her to a certain garden in the palace. The Japanese styled garden was located at the secondary circle at the foot of the hill. The moment Ryuzaki saw the place, a smile was formed on her face and made a dash towards the bridge. There was a small pond beside the bridge and from there I saw what was I needed for tonight. Luckily for me, the pond was not totally frozen so I could still execute my plan. Smiling at her, I walked to the side of the bridge and checked them. They had everything prepared. I saw her walking towards me and peeked behind my shoulder as I crouched. I smirked as I heard her gasp.

"Lanterns!"

I started lighting each of them and slowly placed them to the pond. When they were freely floating on the lake, I grabbed her hand once again and brought her to the bridge. From there we watched the lanterns lit the entire pond.

"It is... pretty."

My eyes found themselves to Ryuzaki's awed expression. Her face was telling all of it and before I could stop myself, I started replying to her;

"Yeah, it is."

I was actually taken aback when I said that because I was still looking at her when I spoke. Her eyes were focused on the pond below us the entire time making her flinch when she realized that I was indeed looking at her and turned her head towards me. I looked ahead and up after a few seconds, fixing my hat as if it were misplaced.

"The lanterns are supposed to be lit at night but this garden will be opened until 4:30 in the afternoon." I said needing to explain to her.

"I-ie, this is already nice. I love it," She bit her lower lip before smiling at me, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Betsuni." I nodded at her then I remembered something. I reached inside the pocket of my coat and pulled something from it. Her eyes widened when she saw what I just showed her. It was a small rectangular box that was barely wrapped.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki." I gave her a tiny smile as I greeted her. She slowly reached to it and looked at me blushing in the process.

"T-thank you, Ryoma-kun," She held it with her both hands and brought it to her chest, "Can I... can I open it?"

"Un." I nodded. I watched her unwrapped her gift. It wasn't much but when I first saw it in a bazaar my mom brought me the other day, I thought that it would suit her.

It was bobby pin with a design of a cherry petal on top.

Her cheeks flushed even more as she looked at me once again, "I love it."

"Good." I replied satisfied at her answer.

We stayed there watching the illuminated pond until it was closing time. We walked on our way to the exit. The walk back to the station was comfortably silent. Too bad it was too short. We walked further until we reached her home.

She stood in front of her porch and faced me, smiling in the process, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. I really had fun today."

"Un." I nodded at her, watching her expression, "Happy Birthday again. You thanked me enough so it's fine." I caught up before she could thank me again.

She smiled and nodded at me.

"We should do this again." I suddenly blurted out.

Her eyes widened. Her expression was really priceless, "Eh, do..."

"Date."

She blushed for the umpteenth time before she nodded, "Hmm, let's do this again."

I walked a few steps backward and waved, "Ja."

She waved back at me, "See you soon."

I turned around and walked ahead. Real soon. I thought to myself. I continued walking on my way home with a smirk plastered on my face.

My mission was accomplished.

* * *

 **Done! How was this first chapter? So, I don't know the next will be updated. I'll try to catch up with this month. So I could follow with the next few months. Domo.**

 **Reviews please! Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Happy White Day, minna!**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	2. Valentine's Day

**I am back. Faster than I can imagine... I thought. Haha, I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennnis and never will.**

* * *

 **sweetCRAZYangel - yeah, that was short. Mostly, the chapters will be... Thank you... I hoe you like this... :)**

 **caterinechizen - I am glad that you like it. It seemed that made your day. I am glad if that was the reason... :)**

 **You'll know what Ryoma will do or... hehehehe... Just find that out after reading this... Domo.. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Valentine's Day**

 **Chapter Summary: She decided to make him a homemade chocolate but...**

* * *

Being happy was considered as an understatement for me. What I was feeling for the past few weeks was beyond emotions. I couldn't actually contain them. Ever since my birthday, Ryoma-kun started noticing my presence. It all started when he asked me out on a date. And it was on my birthday.

He seemed to surprise me ever since. I didn't know but he made me blush most of the time. He even held my hand when he had the chance or to get away from his annoying fangirls.

But... I was also his fangirl.

You aren't annoying.

I remembered him saying those words to me when I told him that I was. Given that his fangirls were really loud and noisy but I wasn't like them. It must have been the reason why I was different than the others. And why Ryoma-kun thought I wasn't annoying to him.

I was glad of that.

It had been almost a month after we dated and I couldn't help but remember how romantic he became that time. It was really rare of him. I chuckled at that thought of Ryoma-kun being romantically-challenged. I didn't mind though because no matter what, he would always looked cool to me.

Tomorrow would be the day of hearts once again. Girls were busy making their masterpiece to give to their loved ones.

Was I to make one as well? I wasn't sure.

I used to give chocolates to my senpais including him and they were obligatory chocolates. I wanted to give Ryoma-kun something different tomorrow.

Something that came from my heart.

I decided that I-

"Itte!" I exclaimed weakly and rubbed my head. I looked behind me to see Ryoma-kun, holding his racket. He must have hit me lightly using that, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were not paying attention."

I blinked my eyes at him. And that made me realize something, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He looked around us. We were in our classroom and club activities had already started. I decided to volunteer to stay and clean since I didn't have anything to do. The students who were tasked to do the cleaning went early and I told them that it was fine.

"Why?" I asked after several minutes of pondering.

"Are you making chocolates tomorrow?"

I was taken aback when he asked that. Blush crept to my face as I fidgeted with my fingers, "I think I will..."

"Hmm."

"Anou, do you want-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Don't make me one."

"B-but why?"

"I don't like chocolates."

"But you ate the chocolates I gave you every year."

"That's why I don't want them anymore." He said casually. My eyes widened when I realized what he was saying. He was fed up with my chocolates and he didn't want them anymore.

Somehow, it made me upset.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!" I murmured before walking away from him. He called me but I didn't turn around. If he didn't want my chocolates them he wouldn't get any from me.

xxx

I dropped my head on my desk the moment I got to school and into our classroom this morning. I sighed deeply and felt the tiredness weighing on me.

Why did I do it?

Yeah, it was silly of me. Despite that he didn't want my chocolates anymore, I still made one for him.

I couldn't believe that my body acted on its own... rather my hands acted on its own.

Sighing, I made sure that this chocolate was different than the previous ones I gave him. I hope Ryoma-kun would accept them. They weren't the same, right?

A few minutes later, Ryoma-kun appeared in the classroom. It seemed that he woke up late just like always. My head was still on my desk so I hoped that he would ignore me.

"Ne, Ryuzaki..."

Just when I was wishing of all days to ignore me, why not now?

I bit my lower lip as I lifted my head and looked at him. He looked at me curiously and was about to ask me something when our first period teacher came in, getting all of our attention.

We both looked in front and stared at our teacher. I sighed as she started talking about our lesson for the day.

It was thanks to her that I was actually saved by the bell.

xxx

After the long lessons this morning, lunch finally came up. I was actually lucky when Ryoma-kun's head was slumped on his desk. He was probably sleeping. I immediately gathered my things and quietly walked away from my table.

"Wait!" I stopped short when his hand grabbed my wrist, preventing me from walking away any further. His hand on my wrist brought shivers down my spine.

"I thought you were... sleeping?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

He nodded as he looked at me, "But I was aware you were nearby."

My heart skipped a beat suddenly. Was that even possible for a person to be aware of a presence nearby while sleeping? Sleepwalkers didn't even remember what they were doing on their previous nights. Not that I knew one.

"Listen, about the chocolates..." He started speaking taking me back from my reverie. I felt his hand tighten from my wrist that I realized he was still holding, "I-"

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

A shoulder bumped me making me stumble forward then another body blocked me with her back, causing for Ryoma-kun to let my hand go. Girls after girls started compiling in front of his desk pushing me backwards until I couldn't see him.

I sighed as I stared at the sight. These girls wanted to give Ryoma-kun their chocolates. These are his fangirls. I was not sure what he wanted to say to me but I doubted if I'd know it anytime soon. Gripping my bag, I turned around and continued walking on my way to meet Tomoka-chan in the cafeteria.

That was my initial plan anyway.

xxx

"Give him then." Tomoka-chan suggested as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"That's not easy," I said as I placed my cheek on my palm, "It only appears that I am not listening to him."

"Since when did you listen to him?"

"Tomo-chan!"

"Relax, okay," She said looking at me after swallowing her food, "It's not like he always orders you something that you shouldn't do. You said your chocolates are different, right?"

I nodded, "He doesn't want the chocolates I used to give him before."

"Then there's no problem with it."

"What if he still doesn't want them?"

"There's one way for you to find out and you know that." She said biting her food once again ending our conversation.

I sighed dejectedly and murmured, "I knew you would say that."

xxx

Time flew by really fast and it was already the end of school. Club activities weren't over so some players were planning to stay.

I could see some of them were carrying boxes of chocolates probably from the girls who gave them. Some girls were still carrying some boxes in their hands, running to find their inspirations. I could hear some girls passing me by that they were looking for Ryoma-kun and they couldn't find him in the court. I chuckled at that as I walked my way to the court, planning to give mine to the senpais.

The court was indeed crowded. It seemed that some of them were interrupted by the girls. I looked at the time on my watch and it seemed that practice would start thirty minutes later. I spotted Momo-chan-senpai together with Kaidoh-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai hiding from a pole.

It wasn't like they were not easily spotted. I made my way to them.

"What are doing there, senpai-tachi?"

The three of them jumped out of surprise. I chuckled as I couldn't stop myself. Kaidoh-senpai blushed a little and it made me blush a little too. Kikumaru-senpai sighed of relief as he faced me;

"You scared us, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Yeah, I thought you were one of the girls out there," Momo-chan-senpai said turning his head to the court where some girls were giving chocolates to Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai, "They just won't stop."

"Wait, are you also giving us?" Kikumaru-senpai leaned closer to me, excitement filled his face. I blushed as I bit my lower lip.

"I-if senpai-tachi don't mind them."

Momo-chan-senpai placed his hands on my shoulder to make me look at him straight to his eyes, "Of course we do. Yours are exceptionally acceptable."

"We cannot miss your chocolates. I love them." Kikumaru-senpai agreed.

"Fsssssh."

I was able to chuckle despite the blush I had on my face. I was glad that they liked my chocolates. My hands searched for them in my bag and gave each of them a box of chocolate, "It wasn't much but I hope you love them."

"It will never be much," Momo-chan-senpai grinned at me, "because we want more."

"Mou, senpai."

He laughed before he started speaking, "We cannot be greedy about it. Thank you for the chocolates, Ryuzaki-san."

Kikumaru-senpai nodded at me as he was already chewing some chocolates I gave him. Kaidoh-senpai uttered thanks to me. He still had the slight blush on his face.

"I need to go, senpai," I told them as I started walking away from them, "See you later."

They also waved goodbye to me and I started walking away. I looked for the other senpais and gave my gifts to them when I got the chance. It was fortunate that I was able to give them my chocolates before they started playing.

There was only one person left that I haven't given my chocolates yet.

I guessed that I had to wait until their practice was over.

xxx

I sat on the floor of the rooftop while looking at the court below.

They were still playing so I decided to wait here and watch them play. I didn't know why I was waiting here but I could see them from below if they would start to leave. If that happened, I'd chase Ryoma-kun and gave him the chocolates.

Yes, I was stubborn so that was what I was going to do.

I leaned back on the wall that I was leaning in and stared at the sky. Blinking at it, the sky was miraculously clear of clouds. It was blue and cool. It felt refreshing staring at it. I closed my eyes when the wind blew around me. It felt really nice.

A slight pain hit my head all of the sudden. Rubbing it, I looked up just to see Ryoma-kun leaning over towards me. He was holding a can of ponta, probably the one he used for hitting me.

"Mou! Why do you keep hitting me, Ryoma-kun?" I said complaining at him. If it wasn't his tennis racket hitting me, his can of ponta would. Seriously? I'd start worrying about my head for this.

"That's for keep disappearing from me." He said walking in front of me. That was when I realized it. I moved behind where his legs were and looked down below. The others were still there and he was already up here. I didn't see him leaving the court.

"H-how did you get here?"

He looked at me like I had grown another head, "Through that door?" He said questioning his own words as he pointed the door to my side.

"I mean, why are you here? Isn't the practice over?"

He moved and sat beside me, "I was avoiding them."

"Them?"

Ryoma-kun nodded not elaborating his words. It took a few seconds before I understood what he was telling me. That was how I remembered the box. I fumbled inside my bag and yanked the last box from there. I gave it to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ryoma-kun." I greeted, blush appeared on my cheek as I stared at the red box in front of me, not him.

"But I told you-"

"This is special!" I interrupted closing my eyes shut this time, "If you don't like it, I'll never give you chocolates anymore."

Silence erupted between us before he grabbed the box from my hand. I slowly opened my eyes just to see him staring at the box.

"This is not like the last time?"

"It isn't." I observed him as I looked at him, biting my lips. My heart started to pound when I saw the smirk that was slowly forming to his lips.

"What do you call it then?"

I stared at him, thinking of the question he was asking. Remembering all the chocolates I gave him and to the others, I realized they were obligatory. Now that I told him that this one was special, the chocolates could only mean...

"...H-honmei..." My eyes widened before I could stop what I was saying. His smirk spread wider.

"I'll gladly accept them." He said stuffing the box to his bag and stood up. He turned around and walked away leaving me behind.

"E?" Everything was really fast. So, Ryoma-kun wanted my...

"Aren't you coming?"

His voice made me look at him. He waited for me in front of the door, which was already opened. I looked at him for a few seconds before getting up and followed him.

I didn't know but the box did make my heart really beat so fast and the one who was holding it was making it crazily pounding like it never had before.

* * *

 **Done! How was it. This is getting cliche to me. Hahaah, please bear with me... I am having the typical events so wait until a couple of months.**

 **Reviews please. Help me with this... Thank you... :)**

 **I'll try to update White Day before Black day... domo... :)**


	3. White Day

**Hullo! I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

 **Chapter 3: White Day (March)**

 **Chapter Summary: He thought of the best way to return her gift.**

* * *

Things seemed to go back to normal after Valentine's day. True I got the chocolates I wanted from her. But I never realized that she would act like it was a normal thing to do.

Yeah, she acted nothing after that.

Didn't she get the hint? The date? The honmei chocolates?

She blushed, yeah. She stuttered, yeah. She cheered, yeah. She was everywhere, yeah. She was worried about me, yeah.

She liked me...

Yeah.

So why weren't we together? Yet?

I knew I was the dense one. I admitted it but as I saw her through the years, things started to change.

I was slowly seeing her.

Sighing, I stood up and went to my duffel bag. Grabbing my racket, I stared at the court in front of me. The fence behind it was isolated by students.

Almost none.

I could still see the loudmouthed girl best friend of her. And the girl herself. They were speaking about something when Horio and the other two arrived, interrupting them from having the conversation. Her best friend was retorting something to Horio. I couldn't hear them but I could hear from their voices how they wanted to offend the other.

I smirked as I turned away from them only to be met face to face with a smiling senpai.

"Why Echizen, it seems that something entertains you," He said looking towards the fence before he continued speaking, "from the other side."

"I don't know what you are talking about, senpai." I said walking away from him.

"Saa, don't be like that," He followed me to the court. Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai met us in the middle.

"We saw that."

I stared at Momo-senpai curiously, "You saw what?"

"That expression you gave them," He leaned closer to me wiggling his eyebrows, "Or particularly to her."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said grabbing some tennis balls from the basket.

"You don't have to repeat your sentence, Echizen," I could sense Fuji-senpai standing behind, "We all know your dilemma."

I frowned when I looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Quit acting oblivious!" Momo-senpai headlocking me in the process, "You are love sick!"

"Ocbibi's love sick!" Kikumaru-senpai agreed speaking for the first time since we gathered at the center.

"I don't know wh-"

"Quit saying that!" Kikumaru-senpai interrupted placing his hand to my mouth, "You sure are obvious."

I glared at him before prying his hand away from my mind. I also did the same to the other senpai's arm and turned around, "Che..."

"Saa, what are you going to do now?" Fuji-senpai asked.

"The date plan didn't work I guess," Momo-senpai said, "Look, they are not together."

"That's true." Kikumaru-senpai agreed once again.

"You always agree to everything they say, senpai." I told him, not really taking it.

"But it's true," Senpai said then he looked at the others, "Hey, you are right."

I sighed as I turned around and faced the wall.

"Echizen, how about we help you get the girl," Fuji-senpai suggested that made me turn around, "...again."

Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai both approached us, interested at the sudden turn of situation.

"Don't bother denying," Fuji-senpai continued before I could say anything, "You need more help from us."

"I am telling you, I agree with Fuji," Kikumaru-senpai said, "I also remember, tomorrow is White Day."

I watched Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai gave each other a knowing look while Momo-senpai was thinking something deep.

"Perfect." Momo-senpai exclaimed. I shook my head thrusting my racket to Fuji-senpai.

"Senpai, why don't we play instead."

His smile was something. I knew that this game with senpai would mean something and that involved a girl with pigtails.

xxx

I sighed for the umpteenth time. I never realized that I had sighed for several times today.

Today was White day.

In my hands was the gift that senpais told me to give to Ryuzaki. I sighed once again. I couldn't believe that I agreed to them once again. Their first idea, technically, Oyaji's went well. I just didn't understand why she hadn't get the hints yet.

If this gift didn't work, I didn't know what to do anymore. I was never good with words. That was why I expressed them through my actions.

The girl just didn't understand it unlike the way she would understand with words.

It was so frustrating.

xxx

The day went by and I immediately searched for her. I found her bringing the garbage outside. She must have assigned for today. I waited for her to put the trash to the bin before calling her attention.

"Ne..."

She turned and looked at my direction. Surprise was plastered on her face.

"Ryoma-kun!" She walked closer to me as soon as she finished doing her task, "Are you done with your practice?"

"Practice cancelled." I shrugged as I stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here then?"

I walked closer to her making her blush a little. Without warning. I thrust the small gift to her hands catching it clumsily.

"W-what is it?" She said staring at the neatly wrapped gift in her hands. I had to thank Nanako for wrapping it this time.

"Open it." I said staring at her.

After a few seconds of staring, she started unwrapping the gift. It revealed a slim black box. She opened the lid and saw a golden key inside. She lifted the key with her hand and showed it to me.

"A-anou..." She started as she didn't know what to say. I could see the confusion in her eyes and somehow that made me glad that I followed senpai-tachi's advice.

"It's a key." I said stating the obvious.

"I know it's a key but," She said looking at me from the key, "What is it for?"

I inserted my hands in my pockets before replying to her, "You'll find out later."

"Later?" She cocked her head to her side.

"Un." I agreed then turned around, "I won't be long. Meet me at the gate in ten minutes."

"Meet you?"

"Stop repeating my words and go." I said walking away. I had to make some sense to her. She was just impossible sometimes.

xxx

I already bid goodbye to senpai-tachi and told them that I did not need their help any longer.

I also told them that spying was out of the picture either. They did not know I'd do if they ever did.

But I did promise them that they would be the one to know if my plans-well-their plans worked.

Her footsteps caught my ears as I turned to my side and saw her running towards me.

She stopped in front of me and pressed her hands on her knees. Her bag was on her shoulder. Her plaits were displayed in front of her.

"You are not late!"

"I am sorry I am not l-what?" Her eyes found mine, "I am not?"

I watched her check the time. I couldn't help but smirk, "Well, that's a record."

"Mou!" She pouted as she blushed more, "You are always like that."

"I am always like what?" I asked as she walked closer to me.

"Teasing." She murmured but loud enough for me to hear. Without warning, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the gate, "R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Let's get going." I said knowing how flushed she was at the moment.

"G-going where?"

I looked at her smirking in the process, "You'll know when we get there."

xxx

We walked lazily as we went on our way to our destination. The place wasn't far from our campus but I wanted to make sure that our senpais weren't planning to trail us. Seeing that they were the one who suggested and planned this, I wouldn't take the risk of them witnessing what I was about to do.

Heck, I didn't know what was installed in that location. I only knew what to do and that was all.

Fortunately, Ryuzaki was patient and never asked me since we left the campus. She initiated small talks but that was all there was to it. I knew she was curious but she held on.

After a few minutes, we reached the place where the senpais and me visited yesterday. There weren't enough people roaming around. It was perfect to execute what they planned for us.

Once again, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a place that filled with trees.

"Ryoma-kun? Are we viewing the trees now?"

I looked behind me to see her frowning, "Spring's next month. The trees aren't fully blossomed yet."

"W-what are we doing here?"

"To unlock something with the key." I answered as we reached a hill-liked area where a raw tree stood freely in the middle.

"That's so... amazing." Ryuzaki commented. I watched her walk towards the tree.

Winter was almost over but the remnants of snow were still visible. The green was slowly appearing and the raw tree was starting it. No wonder she felt amazed at the sight of it.

"What is that?"

My thoughts were cut as she caught my attention. Ryuzaki walked closer to the tree. I followed her and saw what she was looking at. Hanging from a branch. There was a square box tied to it.

"That's the thing," I said staring at her, "Get it."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds before she started to move. She untied the box from the branch. I watched her open the lid and revealed what was inside.

It was a red heart that was big enough for a palm. She also lifted a note with it, the one that I didn't know about. Her eyes trailed to the note and read it aloud.

"You have the key. Only you can unlock the giver's heart. L-L-Love... Ryo...ma." I would have enjoyed her blush at that moment if it wasn't for the content of the note.

I tipped my cap down to hide my face and looked away. Senpai-tachi no baka. The note isn't necessary.

It wasn't even my style.

"T-there is a hole."

Her whispered voice made me turn to her. She was still blushing as she stared at the red heart. There was indeed a hole at the center of the heart.

"Where is your key?"

She fumbled in her bag and grabbed the key. She looked at me first before she inserted the key to the hole. We heard a light click before she opened it.

It was another heart. Smaller this time. I knew what it meant so I voiced it out.

"You unlocked it."

"E?"

"It's yours." I said as I stared at it, "I gave you triple times what you gave me."

"Ryoma-kun." I surprised her when I reached out and grabbed her hand. She blushed as she looked at our joined ones.

"This is clear, right?"

I watched her eyes widen as realization hit her. It took a few seconds before she got what I was saying, "Y-You mean..."

"Aa." I nodded staring straight at her, moving closer to her. The heart was between us, "It wasn't food but that's something that you'd keep."

She didn't say anything as she continued staring at me. Her face was flushed. Seriously, did she have to take more time before I could hear her respond?

"Go out with me?" I dropped the bomb.

If her face wasn't flushed earlier, I didn't know the intensity of red on her face that moment.

"Well?" I insisted observing her.

Her eyes roamed elsewhere but me. I liked seeing her react like that. My eyes lit up when she finally nodded. A smile was tugged at my lips as I leaned my forehead to hers.

"Thanks." I whispered. I smiled more when I heard her murmured a confirmation.

It was enough for me. For now. I got what I wanted.

Her.

Besides, she unlocked my heart after all.

* * *

 **Done! How was this? Honestly speaking-err-writing, I don't know what I am doing anymore. I hope I could give justice to my fic... still... hoping...**

 **The Valentine key is really only a key. I just thought pairing it with a heart is better. I used the Valentine key to one of my fics before. (St. Valentine) check it out when you have the time. Domo... :)**

 **Last note: I'll try to reply to the reviews and comments when I have the time. Thank you reading this chapter... :)**


	4. Black Day

**Hye! I am back again. Sorry guys, I hope you are still there. I also hope that you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **caterinechizen - hello! Thank you very much. I am glad that the chapter wasn't cliche. I hope that you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

 **sweetCRAZYangel - tee hee, I agree with you. Anyway, I updated. I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Black Day**

 **Chapter Summary: They had the first date as a couple.**

* * *

I still couldn't believe it. It was like I was still dreaming. It all happened since almost a month already.

Ryoma-kun had been my boyfriend for almost a month. Technically, it would be tomorrow.

He had been telling me that he wanted us to be together since my birthday. I never noticed the hint he was giving me. Maybe, I was to oblivious about them.

Everyone knew except you.

He told me after I accepted him that day, in front of the raw tree. I confronted the others and it seemed that even Tomo-chan had an idea about it.

I was happy and all giddy now I was with him now. I was with Ryoma-kun. I couldn't stop smiling because of that thought.

"Your hair is too long. Do you want me to help you carry it?"

I turned around and came face to face with a grinning Tomo-chan. I pouted when I realized what she was saying;

"Leave my hair alone, Tomo-chan," I said closing the book that I was trying to read, "What took you so long?"

She plopped down opposite to me and placed her own books on the table, "Kaidoh-senpai asked me something and helped him out."

"Help him about what?" I asked curiously.

Tomo-chan had her own shade of red before she replied, "Well, he asked me to hang out with him tomorrow."

My eyes widened at the sudden revelation, "L-like a date?"

"K-kinda. But it's not the same as you have with Ryoma-sama," She explained as she opened her book at a random page, "He just asked me to help him buy something, like clothes or jewelry."

"F-for what occassion?"

"Beats me. He never told me." She said reading more unto the page. I never realized that Kaidoh-senpai would ask her to hang out with him. To add my surprise, it wasn't anything related to tennis.

"Tomo-chan..."

"Yeah..." She responded not looking at me.

"It's English."

"Yeah..."

"We're here for Math?" I asked with uncertainty.

She flinched as she realized what book she was reading. She closed the book and grinned at me, "I know it's English. Come on, let's do Math."

I couldn't stop laughing at her.

xxx

"D-date?"

"Un." Ryoma-kun confirmed as he tossed a tennis ball on the wall, "Tomorrow."

I couldn't stop blushing as he said that. I found the ground likable to watch as I fidgeted with my fingers, "Where are we going then?"

"You'll know when we get there." He said not stopping from rallying on the wall.

I looked up and stared at him, "You always say that everytime I ask you."

He looked back at me and smirked, "Stop asking then."

I pouted as I turned around, "You are so unfair." I whispered.

"I heard that." Ryoma-kun said surprising me there.

"Stop listening then!" I exclaimed earning a slight chuckle from him.

xxx

"Where are we going?" I asked as we boarded the train.

"On a date." He said plainly.

"Mou, you are not helping!"

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

I was taken aback when he said that. It had been so long since I heard his catchphrase. It felt nostalgic. I was still in the middle of recovering when he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a chair. The cabin was crowded really fast so he stood just in front of me, holding on to the railing above him. I blushed further at the gesture. He was actually staring at me.

We never had the chance to speak so I looked outside the window, viewing the scene.

After a few minutes of traveling, we stopped at a station. I noticed that we were in Asakusa. My eyes found Ryoma-kun walking ahead of me. I followed him and decided not to ask him. No matter how curious I was, he would never answer me.

As we walked outside the station, a thought came to me. I had the hint where we were going. I had confirmed it after ten minutes of walking as we stopped in front of a park.

"We're in Sumida park."

He looked at me gesturing the gate in front, "Last winter, I told I would take you for viewing."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before I realized what he was telling me. My eyes widened when I remembered what he said, "The cherry blossoms."

"It's springtime. The festival has already started," He said grabbing my hand and pulled me inside, "Let's go."

I couldn't contain the excitement that was filling inside me. Viewing Sakura was one of the events that I enjoyed doing. That really made me forget this time of year. Spring had already started and I regrettably forgot about the said event. It was rare that Ryoma-kun remembered it for me.

"We're here."

I looked ahead and appreciated the view in front of me. The place was really nice. There were some areas where people could stay, eat and walk around the vicinity. Trees were in full bloom. The lake looked serene. People were busying themselves around the trees. I walked forward and held out my hand, palm facing the sky. The petals were flying elsewhere, following the flow of wind and stopped randomly when the air seized.

"We still have time," Ryoma-kun said catching my attention and turned to him, "Let's eat first."

I nodded as confirmation. When he walked back to where we entered, I noticed that we were leaving the park. I walked up to his pace and asked him;

"Are we eating outside?"

He nodded as he pointed out at a distance, "I wanted you to have a view of the place first before going to the main event."

"Main event?"

"Cherry Blossoms."

I frowned at him, "Wasn't that the viewing of the flowers already?"

He looked at me and grinned a little, "You haven't seen everything yet."

"Oh..." Was my only answer. I didn't really how to react to that. The only thing I knew was my face was blushing.

"Come on." He called out to me when he thought that I dazed once again.

The walk didn't last long as we reached Suke6 Diner, one of the closest restaurants from the park. He pulled me inside and looked for a nice place to dine in. We were settled where the ambiance was at ease. A waitress approached our table and asked for our food.

"What do you want to eat?" Ryoma-kun asked me.

"I don't mind for sandwiches and pastries." I said observing the sheet of the table in front of me.

"Are you on a diet?" He asked making me to look up and stared at him.

"What? No!" Blush crept to my face when she thought of that, "I am just not hungry."

He didn't say another word but he ordered their food. It surprised me when he ordered a two-course meal and a desert.

"The meals are mine so don't worry."

Somehow that made me sigh in relief. I almost forgotten that Ryoma-kun was kind of glutton when it came to food. I shouldn't) have been surprised at that.

"But the desert is yours."

My eyes widened when he said that. I ended up pouting at him making him smirk wide. The waitress left with our orders and that made us alone in our table once again. He was looking outside as I stared at him.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

My words made him turn to me from the window, "For what?"

"For bringing me here."

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before he leaned back on his chair staring back at me, "I didn't bring you here. We are on a date."

My face was beet red when he said that. Not trusting my words, I nodded at him instead. He was always prank to his words. I just couldn't believe that we were dating. That he was boyfriend. It was like a dream. If this was only a dream. I'd never wanted to wake up. I knew that I sounded silly, thinking of typical things but that was what I was feeling.

Minutes later, our food arrived. We ate in silence savoring the taste of the food. The restaurant did serve delicious food. I wonder if Ryoma-kun searched of this place before coming here. He seemed to be enjoying his meals as well. The desert was also delicious. I was thankful that he ordered it for me.

We finished our food and got out of the restaurant. Ryoma-kun was holding my hand as we went back to the park. It seemed that he didn't mind us holding hands in this place. He rarely did it at school. I understood him clearly.

I also didn't want some sort of attention.

We made it back to the park. We walked to the other side of park and stayed at a certain place. We watched the other people do their things. Ryoma-kun even joked about their actions. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. He rarely did that.

I was slowly beginning to notice that he did things that he didn't often do today. And that was new to me.

It was already three in the afternoon when Ryoma-kun stood up from the ground we were sitting, just eating some snacks like sakuramochi and classic sweets that we bought at Chomeiji and Kototoi Dango while watching the view around us. I had the feeling that the viewing of cherry blossoms had not come yet. Seeing the cherry petals already dancing around us was enough for me to be honest. But Ryoma-kun had other plans as he grabbed my hand once again. I was going to miss the warmth of his hand when we got back home.

Two hours later, Ryoma-kun said that we had someplace to go so I followed him. He led me to the river this time. The hanami goers were stranded because of the sets of yakatabune boats that were aligned there. He gestured me to the sets.

"The viewing will be nice to witness at a later time. For now, let's ride a boat."

His first sentence caught my attention, "Later time?"

He turned and grinned at me, "You'll see."

I smiled at him as he talked to the staff and rented a boat to ride. He gestured me to one and he followed next.

Ryoma-kun grabbed the oar and rowed the boat for us. I sat in front of him and looked around us. I only realized how fast my heart was beating. It must have been like that for sometime and I didn't even realize it.

Was that even possible?

The view was nice and beautiful. The trees were also giving away their petals making the river flowery. It didn't even bother the people rowing the boats in the river. That was the good thing about it. I couldn't stop the smile forming in my lips. I couldn't careless if Ryoma-kun was watching me now.

It was rather almost six when we got off from the boat.

"It's time." He called out grabbing my hand and pulled me to a certain place we visited before.

He brought us to a place where it was hard to see anything. It was almost dark and I wondered why Ryoma-kun preferred to view the flowers at this time. I always viewed them at noon so I was wondering why it was different. I was about to ask him when the lamps around the park were suddenly lit. That caught my attention at the entire area. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. The trees were really beautiful to view at night. The petals were lifting from the ground with the breeze of the cold wind. The lights were giving more colors to the cherry petals which were still attached to the branches.

I reached my hands to the railing in front of me and enjoyed the view. "S-sugoi..."

"I told you so."

I turned to him with a genuine smile on my face, "You are right. Cherry blossoms are so pretty to view at this time," My lips couldn't stop stretching at how I appreciated the sight in front of me, "I love it."

"I am glad you do." He said standing closer to my side, enjoying the view as well.

The night started to get darker but the viewing of the flower petals was getting prettier than before.

I took the chance and glanced at my boyfriend. Amazingly, he knew how to make me happy.

And I was happy to have him with me at that moment.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I was able to follow my updates so expect my normal updates every month. See you next month... :)**


	5. Rose Day

Hye! I am back! I hope you like this chapter. Domo!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

 **sweetCRAZYangel - I agree with you. I hope you like the next chapter. Domo... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rose Day (May)**

 **Chapter Summary: He surprised her... and everyone**.

* * *

"Class! Listen up!"

I groaned as I lifted my head from my desk. It wasn't the teacher's voice that made me wake up from my nap, it was the stick that he was hitting on his desk.

Was that even common in this era?

The teacher called our attention once again. I looked at him and waited for what he was about to say.

"Tomorrow we will be observing a special event that also hold in Korea so I want each of you to participate."

"What do you mean by that sensei?" One of my classmates raised his hand and asked that.

The teacher looked at him and answered in another question, "Do you know the event in Korea tomorrow?" The student who asked just shrugged. The teacher looked at us, "Anyone?"

We all remained silent. We didn't really know the event he was talking about. Sensei sighed and started speaking.

"Tomorrow is Rose Day," Murmurs erupted in the class. I bet most of us were wondering what the event meant. I never cared what it meant anyway, "Silence! You have to participate in this event no matter what. Secretly or not."

I stared at our teacher. Was he really serious about that?

"What is Rose Day, sensei?"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Rose Day is actually a day for couples," Another set of murmurs erupted in the class, "I know some of you are single, some of you are taken or committed and some of you have crushes or anything of the sort," The noise intensified, "Don't get your hopes up guys! This is not about finding a partner right away. This is to observe one's feelings and you are to take this event seriously."

Somehow, I didn't like what this was about. I had the feeling that this was not going well.

"But we will make it fun and interesting," The teacher walked around his desk and stood in front looking at us, "Tomorrow, you will all wear yellow shirts and carry a bouquet of roses. You will exchange the flowers to your partners if you are a couple. If not just give it to the person you admire. If he or she doesn't accept it, you have just to go with it."

"Isn't that a bit harsh? If the flowers will be rejected by the person you like?"

"This is why you have to take it seriously. You have to give the flowers if you truly meant it, if not you better back out and give it to your second best."

"That's harsher because you will know that you are second best."

"The best way not to offend them is to tell them beforehand. This is about the act of communication, not to offend them."

Murmurs and whispers erupted once again.

"For the people who will reject the flowers harshly, I'll make sure to see you after school." His voice was filled with poisonous venom. I could feel in his tone that it was something not to mess with.

"You can do things your own way. Celebrate the day to express your feelings like Valentine's and White Day. Tomorrow will be the day for the couples. It's your chance to express your love to each other. You wouldn't thought, it could help you dealing with this kind of problem."

The class erupted in noises once again. Some were excited, some were doomed but I groaned. I knew this was going to a bad feeling.

xxx

Curse the teachers.

That was what I thought for inventing this day. Why would we have to wear a unicolor for this day? This wasn't even Korea in the first place. It wasn't like all of the students had partners of their own.

Well, except me. Only they had no ideas about it.

The event said you could give the flowers to your partner secretly. That was what I intended to do.

The problem was how was I going to do that? The class was cancelled for the half of the day. Was that even lucky? For us, it was. Maybe. We could practice all day.

I could do that.

"Happy Rose Day!"

I could hear the others shrieking from the fence. Girls and boys were standing behind it. I looked around me and saw my teammates. Tezuka-buchou was denying the roses from the girl. Oishi-senpai was blushing as he received the flowers from a girl. I didn't remember her name but senpai surprised me and everyone else. He returned the gesture by giving his own bouquet to her.

They were a couple? That surprised the court indeed.

Another commotion caught my attention to my right. Kaidoh-senpai and Okasada-san, or, was that her name, just exchanged flowers.

"Congrats mamushi!" Momoshiro-senpai elbowed him, "You are not single anymore!"

"Fssssh!" He turned away from the crowd, blushing, "Contrast to you unfortunately."

"Hey! I just greeted you, you idiot!" Momoshiro retorted.

"What did you say?"

"Senpai-tachi! Stop it, you two!" Ryuzaki's best friend stepped in the middle and pushed them apart, "S-senpai gave me flowers because... because..."

"HE LIKES YOU!" The crowd shouted making the two of them blush. They both looked at each other and then to their exchanged flowers and blushed again.

"URUSAI!" The both of them shouted at the same time. Kaidoh-senpai looked at her and without warning, he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her away.

"Someone's got a girlfriend." Kikumaru-senpai teased which was followed by the others.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

My ears twitched when a certain guy called her. My eyes narrowed when I saw him giving a bouquet of roses to Ryuzaki.

"Please accept my flowers."

Senpai-tachi teased her. She was blushing as her eyes darted everywhere but the boy.

"A-anou, I..." She started as she didn't know what to say. I could see her biting her lower lip before she could form her own words, "G-gomen ne, I cannot accept them."

The boy was rather shocked when he heard that from her, "Oh, do you have someone then?"

Her face flushed even more. It intensified when senpai-tachi teased her. I frowned when she closed her eyes shut and nodded slowly.

"I see, he must be a lucky guy then." I swore that I could sense disappointment in his tone but he was right, the guy was lucky. I couldn't stop smirking at that.

"Enjoying the scene, Echizen."

I turned my head slightly when I saw Fuji-senpai walked to my side, "Enjoying what?"

"Saa, you know what I am talking about."

I decided not to answer him and started to warm up instead. Senpai followed me and did the same thing.

"What are you going to do now?" Fuji-senpai asked me after a few minutes of warming up.

"What am I going to do what?" I asked back obliviously.

"Echizen, you are not the only person who is popular here," He faced me and caught my attention, "She is as well as popular as you."

My head turned to the direction his head was pointing at. I got his point as another guy approached him. I frowned at the scene. Why were these guys approaching her now? I didn't see that coming on Valentine's day.

"She rejects them." I said shrugging the uneasy feeling I had.

"Until when? We both know that she's too kind to reject all of them."

"That's how she is."

"So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged deciding to be indifferent. Senpai wasn't too oblivious of our relationship. Heck, all my teammates were. He knew what would happen if someone tried to get between me and my girlfriend.

As If I would let that happen.

xxx

"Ryoma-sama! I like you! Please go out with me!" I blinked my eyes at the bouquet of flowers that was shoved in front of me. My eyes shifted from the flowers to the girl who was holding it. When I didn't do or say anything, she looked up and stared at me. She was blushing really hard. I slowly started to notice the girls' intention since I paid attention to Ryuzaki.

"Gomen, I can't take that." I answered as politely as possible.

"D-do you have someone?" I mentally sighed. That was the umpteenth time I was asked like that today. I was hoping that by now they knew the answer.

"Gomen." I answered vaguely as I walked away from her. This kind of get up was tiring.

Stupid event.

It seemed that they didn't actually follow the rules. Some students were already giving their bouquets of flowers even though it wasn't the time yet. We're never good at following rules anyway.

From the third floor of the building where I was standing, I could see the grounds clearly. It was lunch time and the students were getting busy doing the tasks for today. As I turned my head to the greenfield, I could see Ryuzaki and her best friend sitting on the grass. They were eating their lunch in an open area.

I frowned at them. They were actually exposing themselves. Of all day, why did they decide to go on a picnic in such an area. I sighed of relief when her best friend rejected some guy who tried to give flowers to Ryuzaki.

At least, she had some use when needed like this.

One thing was, I didn't have the flowers with me. I wonder if Ryuzaki would be okay with it.

xxx

We didn't actually talk today. We stared and acknowledged each other, smile and blush from her and smirk from me.

I was not surprised when she pulled me to an empty room when the class was almost over. I watched her walk into a corner and pulled out a paper bag. She walked back to me and pulled out what was inside of the bag.

It was a bouquet of roses.

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I know that you are not this type of person who would accept this kind of gift but," Ryuzaki started as she looked at the bouquet instead of me. Her cheek was flushed red, "I just want to know that... I'm-really happy being with you."

I just stared at her, a bit surprised of her words. She was happy being with me.

"Y-you can get rid of it after the teachers see it." She continued when I wasn't doing anything to get the flowers from her.

I looked at the roses. They were red and neatly arranged. I could see that she arranged them based from the flowers I got to see from the other girls who tried to give them to me. She worked hard on making them for me. If she was happy being with me, heck, I was feeling the same.

Before she could lower the bouquet, I grabbed her one of her wrists that was holding it. It made her look at me, eyes were curious.

"Come with me." I said after being quiet since I was pulled inside the room. This time, I pulled her out from the room before she could say anything.

"W-where are we going?" She asked when I pulled her downstairs and into the open field. I could sense the tense from her voice but I ignored it and so was her question, "Ryoma-kun?"

I stopped pulling her and let go of her hand when we reached the oval. There were other students still lurking around from the area.

Good.

I turned around and faced her, giving her the look that she was really familiar with, "Give it to me."

"Eh?" This surprised her.

"The flowers."

Her eyes widened as she blushed once again. She looked around and I could sense the others were looking at us right now, "H-here?"

"Yes, here." I confirmed.

She bit her lower lip before she looked at the bouquet of flowers that was still gripping with both of her hands. Sighing deeply, she slowly extended her hands with the bouquet towards me. I could hear the other students gasp and reacted even more when I received them with my own hands.

"Sankyuu." I said smiling a little. She smiled back at me, "I don't have flowers with me." I continued after a short while.

"Oh..." I knew that she had expected that from me but her tone was still hinted with disappointment.

"But," I said catching her attention. My hand went to my pocket and yanked something from it. I extended it to her. She stared at my closed fist. Her stare went to me and I nodded before she looked back to it. She held out her hand, face-palmed and I dropped the thing to it. She was shocked when she saw what I gave her.

It was a silver brooch. A silver rose brooch.

"I hope that counts."

If there was one thing I'd enjoy right now, it was her flushed face. She gave me a genuine smile as she closed the brooch with her hand and covered her hand with the other. She brought them to her chest and looked at me, "Yes, a lot. Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

I nodded. I reached out and grabbed her hand. Intertwining them, I brought them down together as I moved closer to her. She looked down and her shyness surfaced. I guess I could work out on that.

Our attention was caught when someone whistled. I mentally groaned when Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai shouted leading the others at their tease.

"Finally! They are out!" Momo-senpai said.

I looked at Ryuzaki who was blushing really hard. The students started to murmur and whisper around us. They didn't matter to me, surprisingly. What mattered to me was the hand that I was holding at the moment. I tugged at it catching her attention.

"Let's get out of here." I said to her.

She was taken aback at first, not expecting that from me but she nodded afterwards. Without another word, we started to scram and left the campus for all we cared.

Our things to be thought about later.

* * *

 **Done! How was it? Hahaha. I didn't know what I was writing anymore. I hope you like it.**

 **By the way, Rose Day is really for the day of couples in Korea and nothing more. They would wear yellow shirts and exchange bouquet of flowers.**

 **Reviews please! Need more motivation for the next chapter next month.**


	6. Kiss Day

**Hye! I am back for this month. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kiss Day (June)**

 **Chapter Summary: They were out but she still had insecurities unless...**

* * *

I couldn't believe it!

Never in my mind I'd expected Ryoma-kun would do it. Ever since he revealed our relationship in the crowd, students surrounded us even more. Fangirls of Ryoma-kun kept asking me some questions I never had the time answering;

"How did you do that?"

"How long have you been going out?"

"What is your secret, Ryuzaki-san?"

There were some questions that offended me but Ryoma-kun dragged me away from them while whispering 'nosy stalkers'. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

It was always like that for the past three weeks. Teases, murmurs and whistles from senpai-tachi never seemed to stop. He seemed to be annoyed by them.

The whole campus knew that Ryoma-kun and I were going out. And after everything, I was secretly happy about that.

xxx

The morning went almost smoothly. We never had the chance to meet during his practice because I was surrounded with my classmates and schoolmates.

When lunch came, I immediately searched for Tomo-chan. She was also packing her things to her bag and I immediately walked towards her.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

Before I could say anything, a pair of hands gripped my arms. I looked to both sides to see girls at each side. They were grinning at me.

"How about having lunch with us?" The girl to my left asked me.

"Eh? But-"

"Come on," The girl to my right interrupted me, "Let's bond for a while."

"W-wait, I am-" I was being dragged out of the classroom. They wouldn't listen to me no matter how hard I tried. I was never good at words to begin with. Where was Tomo-chan when I needed her?

"Hey! Let go of Sakuno!"

Relief flooded into me when I heard my best friend's voice. She stood behind us and I could sense her walking towards us.

"Out of the way! Best friend coming through!"

"We can be her best friend too." The girl to my right countered.

"And get tips on how to win the heart of Ryoma-sama?" Tomo-chan retorted prying their hands from me and blocked herself between us, "No, thanks."

The girls glared at her before turning their back from us, "Have it your way." One of them said but I didn't know who.

"Show off." Tomo-chan murmured. I smiled sheepishly at her before hugging her arm with my hands. She did come when I needed her.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan." I grinned at her this time.

She turned her head to face me, "What can you do without me?" She said turning her head. "Ryoma-sama was right. Someone has to keep an eye on you all the time."

Her sentence made me frown. "What?"

"With the fangirls around, you need a bodyguard to protect you from them."

"I-I don't need one. That's absurd."

"That's why I am here to do the job."

I stared at her for a few seconds, "He asked you, didn't he?"

Tomo-chan shrugged, "I am better than anyone."

I shook my head dejectedly. At least, I knew Tomo-chan would never abandon me. I knew I could rely on her whenever I needed help. She was not my best friend for nothing at all.

"Hey, have you heard of the legend?" Tomo-chan asked me as we walked on our way to the cafeteria.

"What legend?" I asked back as we reached the entrance of the cafeteria.

My best friend leaned closer and whispered to my ear, "The legend of the kiss."

Instantly, my face turned a deep red, "N-no! What legend is that?"

She grinned wider at me. She scooted closer and began telling the legend of the kiss, "There's this lake that has some legend with it. Years ago, a couple would meet at this lake every night. They would hug, talk sweet nothings and stay until dawn. Then one day, the boy noticed that something was missing. They loved each other but he felt that their relationship was still incomplete. They talked about what they lacked and suddenly the girl spoke;

"We haven't kissed!"

"We haven't?"

"Yes, that was why something is missing in our relationship. We should give our love a symbol and that is to kiss."

And then they started to kiss and they both felt good. Ever since that day, they welcomed each other with a kiss and bid goodbye with each other with also a kiss."

She stopped telling me the legend but I didn't speak until a minute later;

"Isn't that common in a relationship?"

"Well, duh!" Tomo-chan rolled her eyes and faced me, "They knew that they loved each other and they intensified their feelings by sealing it with a kiss."

I stared at her trying to understand what she was saying.

"The point is, everytime they met, they would always express how much they loved each other."

"And with that kiss..." My cheeks started to blush once again.

"And that's not even the legend I am talking about."

"What?" That caught my attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"The story is only a part of the legend," She said eyeing me carefully, "The legend is when two people go to this lake after 6pm and kiss, they will remain solid and will not be separated forever."

My heart picked up speed when I heard that. Tomo-chan saw my expression change and grinned at me.

"Nice legend, is it not?"

I looked away trying to hide my blush from my best friend, "I-is that even true?"

"You'll never know unless you'll give it a try."

My cheeks turned beet red and I knew I couldn't hide it from her anymore so I stared back at her, "T-Tomo-chan! What are you saying?!"

"All I am saying is that you go and drag Ryoma-sama to this lake after 6pm and kiss him there," She explained as if it was the easiest thing to do, "That will be romantic."

"I-I can't do that?!" I was seriously panicking at the moment, "I don't think Ryoma-kun believes such legends like that."

"I told you, just give it a try. The couple in the legend did last long so why not do it too?" She suggested and smirked at me afterwards, "You haven't kissed either, have you?"

I bit my lower lip and played with the food that I brought, "W-well, we just started dating so..."

Tomo-chan laughed histerically, getting the other students' attention in the cafeteria. I tried stopping her from acting like that and did calm before she whispered back at me, bringing her own food out in the process, "Come on, Sakuno. You've been dating like six months and you haven't kissed yet?"

"I-I have known that we were until three months ago," I defended as I continued playing with my food, "H-he never made things clear to me that time."

"Three months has been long either," She said patting my shoulder, "I think it's time or you don't call yourselves as a couple."

I only stared at her. She leaned back to her seat and started eating her own food, "I'll say you give it a try, Sakuno."

I didn't reply to her as I started eating mine as well. As I ate, I did think about the legend but I was still contemplating whether I'd do the legend or not.

What would I say to Ryoma-kun in the first place?

xxx

Class was already over and afternoon club activities were almost over in five minutes. I had not asked Ryoma-kun if he would like to spend time with me.

Don't get me wrong. I wanted to just spend time with my boyfriend today. It had got nothing to do with the lake or something. It wasn't like curiosity got the best of me. I never asked him out before. It was always the other way around. That was right, I'd take the initiative this time. I'd asked him out and hoping he would agree.

I literally jumped when the signal for the afternoon club activities went off. It was over. I immediately grabbed my bag from my chair and said goodbye to my homeroom class. I dashed on my way to the court and my resolve instantly vanished when I saw him walking out from the court with the other senpais. He was really cool and I sighed.

Who was I kidding? I really wanted to go to that lake and hoping Ryoma-kun would take me.

xxx

I secretly checked the time to my wrist. It was only five in the afternoon. I only needed an hour, to buy more time. Ryoma-kun was walking to my side, a bit farther than me. When I noticed that I was lagging behind, I tried catching up to him.

We were on our way home. He was walking me home. I looked at him and watched how neutral his expression was. My heart was beating really fast. And before I could chicken out, I reached out to the hem of his shirt making him stop from walking.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and saw him staring at me. His eyes were questioning my action.

"W-Well, I am hoping that..." I started biting my lower lip in the process, "W-we should go somewhere else."

He gave me a frown this time.

"I don't want to go home!" I said a bit louder than I intended. I ended up fidgeting with my fingers, "...at least not yet."

"You want to hang out for a while?" He asked me which I nodded. I knew I was blushing even without looking in front of a mirror, "Okay."

My face lit up when he agreed. I asked Ryoma-kun out. I was so happy. I did blush a lot thinking that.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Umm," I looked at my watch. It had been fifteen minutes since we started walking. I had forty-five minutes to spare but the lake wasn't that far so we could reach the place before six in the evening. I took a deep breath and looked at him once again, "Well, there's this lake that I want to see..."

"A lake?"

"It's just a couple of blocks away from here. We won't be far." I said hoping he would agree.

"This lake you're talking about, it's the closet to school, right?"

"H-hai..."

He stared at me like he was thinking of something. He shifted on his foot and nodded, "Let's go then."

I gave him a smile when he finally agreed to me. We were going to the lake where the legend happened. Then that was when I realized something. From being giddy, I felt nervous now.

I was to try whether the legend was true or not. It really made my heart beat so fast.

xxx

Just like I had expected, we reached the lake before six in the evening. Ryoma-kun was holding my hand as he dragged me towards the water. The place wasn't any dark. The area was lit and some of it reflected the average body of water.

It wasn't that dark yet but the silhouette of the night was almost telling us. It was time to go home and do your homework. But Ryoma-kun and I were not doing that any moment now. I was actually enjoying the place with him, his hand in mine and his eyes on me.

Wait?

His eyes were on me indeed. They were filled with... fondness and it made me blush once again.

"The place was really pretty, isn't it?"

"Un."

I stifled a laugh when I saw that he was actually looking at me, "Ryoma-kun, you are not looking at the lake at all."

"Un."

"Ryoma-kun, I am not kidding."

He smirked before he looked towards the lake for a few seconds and looked right back at me, "Yeah."

"Mou, stop it!" I laughed at him this time. My hand reached up and touched his cheek. I gestured it to where the lake was.

Instead of looking at the lake, Ryoma-kun grabbed my hand that was touching his cheek. Using my hand, he pulled me closer to him. If I could best describe my reactions right now, it would have been mixed. I had never been this close to my boyfriend like this before. My eyes found his. Now that they were really close, I could see how radiant they were. I could see some sliver of green around the pupils. Who would have thought that a person's eyes be that beautiful?

Or maybe because I was looking at Ryoma-kun's? Only his?

I literally flinched when his other hand went to my cheek. I was beet red at that moment, I knew. My heart was beating loudly in my chest.

"Ryuzaki..."

I found his eyes once again and thought what I thought he was thinking. Could we possibly be thinking the same thing? It wasn't bad, right? I mean we were a couple anyway. My eyes widened when I saw his face leaning closer towards mine, his eyes were half-closed. When I realized what he was trying to do, my own eyes started to close on instinct.

Then I felt something touch my lips. Damp and soft. It was nice. I felt the spark the moment I felt him. I'd never thought that it was true. The wind cooperated as it danced all the moveable things around us, including our hair and clothes.

It took a few seconds before we both moved away from each other. I blinked a few times before I realized what we just did. My face turned red immediately. I looked at him and saw that he had at least a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Ryoma-kun was also blushing?

My heart was beating loudly. We both knew what we were thinking.

I kissed Ryoma-kun.

"Kaidoh-senpai was telling me this legend..."

His words got my attention and I stared back at him. His hand was rubbing his neck. He was a bit feeling awkward about telling me this.

"T-Tomo-chan was also telling me about this lake, the story..." I said deciding to help him.

"She did?"

"H-hai..."

"I see..." Silence welcomed between us. We were really close to each other but we were thinking what the other two told us about, "Those two..."

I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. Somehow, what the two did bring us closer together. Not that I was complaining about it. Ryoma-kun was also smiling at me. He was fine with it. He was fine of what we did. I guess we were both wanted to believe the legend. I wanted it and I knew that he did too.

My heart was still loudly beating from my chest.

I had my first kiss with Ryoma-kun and it was memorable.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I think the Kiss Day is for June Weddings but since they are young, I decided to have this version which was inspired by another version.**

 **Yes, I got this version from the manga called Kamichama Karin Chu the sequel of Kamichama Karin where Karin and Kazune kissed inside a church so that they would be together forever. So the legend says... of Michi... XDDD**

 **Well, read that manga if you have the time. By the way, I only made up the story of the couple. Haha, I told you, I am not sure what I am writing anymore so please help me for the July 14th.**

 **Onegaishimasu! *Bows head low***


	7. Silver Day

**Hye! I am back! After a month. Tee hee hee... I hope you like it. Domo.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will**

 **Chapter 7: Silver Day (July)**

 **Chapter Summary: Silver was his favorite color...**

* * *

Sighing, I made my way to the street courts that morning. I'd been practicing but I felt like I wanted more.

Yeah, I was totally in the mood to beat anyone that morning and no one could stop me.

After what happened the previous month, things got better between me and my girlfriend. Well, Our relationship was finally out and those annoying students didn't leave us alone in peace. I remembered Momo-senpai telling me that we became an item.

Hell, I didn't even know what that meant.

Ryuzaki and I would sneak out so we could spend time alone together. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy her company, sneaking out from the others. It was like a challenge for the both of us. I had to be sure that she would be safe since I was the one to reveal our relationship to others.

I wanted an open relationship but we were still sneaking out. Just great.

The walk to the court didn't last long as I saw it from the distance. There were people already playing inside and my hands were already itching. I had people to beat and I couldn't stop smirking about the thoughts.

"SEISHOUNEN!"

I literally flinched when I heard that familiar voice. I turned sideways in wonder when I saw my father running comically towards me. The last thing I know, I was a few minutes away from home and baka oyaji was already a few feet away from me? In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me.

"Oya-"

"Don't you just stand there!" He said interrupting me, grabbing my wrist, "We have to go!"

"Go where! I have-Oyaji!" I was taken aback when he pulled me out from the entrance of the gate and dragged me somewhere else.

"No time to explain! Your mother is waiting for us there already!"

"Waiting where?" I said trying to pull away from my father's grip.

Oyaji answered me with a huge grin on his face. I had the feeling that I would never like what he was planning.

xxx

"Seriously?" I asked Oyaji while staring at a house in front of us.

"Seriously." He confirmed.

"Here?"

"Here."

I stared at it for a few minutes before turning around, "I am going home."

"Hold it, seishounen!" Oyaji said grabbing me from my collar and turned me back from the direction of the house I was looking a few minutes ago, "We're already here. You don't want to disappoint your mom, do you?"

Realization hit me when he said, "Kaa-san's inside?"

"Yep, that's why we have to get inside. Now!" He pulled me once again to the front porch of the house. I sighed and looked away as he knocked on the door. We waited for a few seconds before the door was opened, making me look back when I heard the voice greeting us that I wanted to hear since last night.

She stood there with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Her twin tails looked a bit messy but in a good way. Her left hand was still holding on the doorknob as she faced us.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Echizen-san," She greeted my father before her eyes fixed on me, "Ryoma-kun."

"Ryuzaki-chan! It's so good to see you!" Oyaji exclaimed and gave her a sudden hug surprising the both of us.

"Oyaji!" I acted as I pried him from my girlfriend.

"You don't have to be jealous, seishounen. I am not going to steal your girlfriend from you."

I glared at him as I brought Ryuzaki behind my back protectively.

Stupid Oyaji.

"What's the commotion outside?" The voice of Ryuzaki-sensei boomed from the inside and immediately saw us when she peeked where we were standing, "You two finally arrived. You might as well tell us your presence."

Oyaji walked ahead bringing his arms to his head while I shot daggers to his head. I felt a tug at my sleeves and saw my girlfriend looking curiously at me.

"Your mom's here." She said awkwardly.

"What's happening?" I asked her but she only shook her head. Before she could say anything, stupid Oyaji interrupted us.

"Hey, you lovebirds outside. You might as well come inside and join us here."

I almost rolled my eyes but thought better of it. I grunted as I held on to Ryuzaki's hand and pulled her inside. Just like she said, my mother was already in the living room, chatting with sensei. Oyaji was sitting next to her. I went to the sofa and sat there pulling my girlfriend to sit next to me.

"Aren't they cute?"

I heard my father whispered earning him a glare from me. Ryuzaki blushed when she heard that my mom agreed.

"I've been hoping that my son would finally ask her out. I am glad he has the bones to do it now."

"Okaa-san!" I exclaimed not taking it anymore, "Just what are we doing here this early in the morning?"

She cast me a glare that would shut me up but I held my ground. I didn't say anything but I waited for her to say something which she did.

"You didn't listen to what I was saying this morning, did you?" She sighed before she leaned back, "We're courting her family."

"What?" Both Ryuzaki and I said at the same time.

"B-but w-we are just only teenagers. A-and we are just starting to date so..." Ryuzaki continued as the blush on her face intensified.

"She's right? Aren't we getting fast?" I asked as I looked at them. Somehow, deep in my mind, I liked the idea of what we were doing now. I could see myself in the future with her. I found myself looking forward to it.

"Hush you two!" Sensei said, "We aren't tying the two of you yet. This is to know how the two of you are going to be blessed by the both of your parents and me. We want you guys to be official."

"Aren't we yet?" I murmured but Oyaji heard me.

"Behave, Ryoma." He warned pointing at me, "You don't want to experience the wrath of your mother, do you?"

Kaa-san hit my father in the arm, "You behave Nanjiroh."

The rest of us laughed, well, I snickered. We talked about relationships and so on. The grown ups reminded us about the do's and dont's now that we were a couple. I didn't know how the news got to my parents but I had the hint who gave us away.

With what was happening in the campus, it was expected.

xxx

Time flew by really fast. My parents escorted me back to our house.

Typical.

All of my plans backfired but I didn't mind it. Except for not playing tennis. Not really admitting it, I was sort of glad that we were official now with my parents and her grandmother.

I immediately went straight to my bed and decided to play games instead. I thought of playing after we ate dinner. I was about to press start on the game that I was playing when a knock was heard from the other side of my door.

"Ryoma, can I have a minute with you?" Kaa-san asked peering from the door.

I placed the joystick on the floor and nodded yes at her. Mother welcomed herself in and sat beside me.

"Doushita no, Kaa-san?" I asked her when I realized that she was only staring at me.

She gave me a smile before she ruffled my hair, "My, you have grown up really fast."

I frowned at her and tried to pry her hand away from my already unruly hair, "What do you want, mom?"

"I just want to have a moment with you, can't I have at least that?"

"You never said something like that. What is your deal?" I challenged her.

Kaa-san sighed as she sat straight, "You're right. I want to tell you something."

I continued looking at her urging her to keep on.

"I really like Sakuno-chan. I was glad when I first heard that you two are going out."

I looked away when she said that.

"You have to take good care of her, alright," She advised, "Don't do things that give her reasons to leave you."

I didn't hide the shock when I faced my mom and frowned at her afterwards, "We just started our relationship, mom."

"And I am telling you what you should do," She reminded me as she placed a hand to my shoulder, "I really like her for you."

I couldn't hide the small smile on my lips after she said that. She smiled back at me.

"Right," Kaa-san yanked something from her pocket and showed it to me. It was a silver ring with a diamond embedded in the middle, "Your father gave this to me on our engagement night. It was his kind of proposal, if you ask me."

I blinked at the ring and grabbed it from her fingers, examining the silver band in my own fingers.

"I want you to give it to Sakuno-chan."

My eyes widened at her words. I looked at her. This ring was her engagement ring. Why was she giving it away? Mother smiled as if she understood what I was thinking;

"Consider this as your promise ring to her. That you two will remain strong as years go by."

My eyes shifted from hers to the ring on my palm. Silver. My favorite color. And she would be holding it for me. A perfect combination.

"You two are still young so you have to know your limits." She reminded me after a few seconds.

"I know." I replied still staring at the ring. Without warning, Kaa-san gave me a hug.

"I am so happy for you, Ryoma, dear."

I frowned at her action and words. Not really trying to get away from the hug, I sighed thinking that she was right.

I let her embrace me for that reason.

xxx

The next morning came fast and I was in the mood play tennis... again. I ended up playing against Oyaji last night but it wasn't enough for me.

Not that he was still unbeatable or anything.

I immediately grabbed my racket and went straight to a wall. I dribbled the ball for several times before tossing it and hit it towards the wall.

The rallying started for how long I didn't know. I was already sweating when Ryuzaki-err-Baa-san called me. I turned around and faced her.

"Chissu." I grabbed the rim of my hat and bowed at her a little.

"Get over here and join the rest. I have something to tell to the team."

Without saying another word, I walked on my way to the court where the others were and joined them. The announcement was only the drill that we were going to do this following week. It was to enhance our endurance and stamina so we would be prepared for the upcoming tournament the following month. It would be an exciting week to follow and I couldn't help but look forward to it.

xxx

The rest of the day flew fast. The afternoon practice was tiring but worth it. My girlfriend, as usual, cheering for the team together with her best friend.

If I was not in a relationship, I would have not realized that her best friend and Kaidoh-senpai was also dating.

Though the two were still denying it to each other. It was weird how everything turned differently between our senpais and me.

I mentally shook my head as I made my way to Ryuzaki. She was still talking to her best friend. I caught her attention by simply walking towards them. I saw her bowing to her before meeting me.

"Are you ready?" She asked smiling at me. I nodded and boldy held her hand. Blush immediately crept to her face but I didn't mind it.

"The couple will be on a date!" Momo-senpai shouted while the others whistled. They started teasing and I didn't mind it.

We continued walking out of the court. We walked in silence as we left the campus. Ryuzaki tugged my shirt as we rounded a corner.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun. Where are we going?"

I frowned as I looked at her, "Date."

"N-now?"

I stopped on my tracks and faced her completely, "Don't you want to?"

"O-of course, I do!" Her face was flushed when she answered me. Then she bowed her head low and fidgeted with the hem of her blouse, "I-it's just that... we should make preparations."

"Why?"

"Because it's our date?"

"We don't need to prepare," I said contradicting her, "Being you is enough."

She didn't reply to my words so I looked at her. Her blush was present, probably registering what I just said. I walked closer to her and gently touched her cheek making her flinch and look at me.

"I am serious."

Her eyes widened and if possible, blushed even more. She bit her lower lip and I couldn't help but remember the first time we kissed. It was amazing, to be honest. No one expected that. We kissed twice after that. Both were during unexpected circumstances. If that kept happening, I would be getting used of doing that when I have the chances.

Just like now, I wanted to...

"Ryoma-kun..."

I blinked twice when I heard her calling my name. I was brought back from my thoughts when she stepped back a little.

So much of my reverie with her.

Then, I remembered something. I yanked something from my pocket and felt it. I looked back at her who was still thinking what to do or say.

"Give me your hand."

"Eh?"

Without repeating my words, I reached out and grabbed her left hand. She was surprised at my move especially when I inserted to silver ring to her ring finger. I looked at her not letting go of her hand. She was staring at her hand dumbfounded.

"It's a promise ring," I confirmed and that made her look at me, "That I'll stay with you."

She was giving me the expressions that I was familiar with. In the end, she gave me expression that I wanted to see the most.

Her smile.

We stayed close to each other until something came up to her. She rummaged in her bag and pulled something from it.

It was my time to be surprised.

"Anou, Obaa-chan told me this was my mother's," She said indicating the item that was placed on her palm.

It was a silver bracelet with silver linings.

Without another word, she also reached for my wrist slowly. She placed the bracelet to my left wrist. The bracelet suited there. It was weird but I felt that the bracelet was made for my wrist. It wouldn't even bother me when I played.

When she released my wrist, I took time staring at it. I had this smug look when I stared at it and a smirk when I faced my girlfriend.

"You know, we are like an engaged couple because of this."

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed, her face was totally beet red now.

I snickered as I held her hand once again as we continued walking on our way to our date.

Being engaged. It would not have been so bad after all.

* * *

 **Done! How was it? Hahaha, I hope I am still doing fine. Tell me your thoughts please. Domo.**


	8. Green Day

**Hye! I am back again! I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

 **I would like to thank the following readers who never stopped reading and sharing their thoughts with me. I also apologize for not replying to your reviews so I hope to compensate by giving this special space to thank you specifically:**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Green Day (August)**

 **Chapter Summary: He planned to have their relationship into the next level...**

* * *

I didn't know how to react after everything. He had surprised me for several times and I doubted that he would run out of surprises anytime soon.

Ryoma-kun teased me about the promised ring when he had the chance. Something about being engaged. He shrugged my embarrassment and complaints thinking that we were going on that path when the right time came.

Of course, my heart would frantically beating fast as I thought us together like that and I smiled thinking that he was thinking the same.

It only made me realize how I was beginning to love him even more as the days went by.

Something cold hit me on my head, effectively bringing me back to my senses. I looked behind me and saw my boyfriend smirking back at me, a can of ponta in his hand.

"Stop brooding when the person is right here." He smirked as he walked over and sat beside me.

"B-baka!" I depended placing my hands to my cheeks as I looked at the field of grass in front of us, "W-who told you I am thinking about you?"

"Are you not?" He asked smugly.

My cheeks turned beet red, "Mou! You never ceased to tease me!"

"I'll never get tired of it."

I looked away when he said that. My boyfriend did love teasing me. He preferred my blush and no wonder that he would do anything to see it.

My vision caught the field in front of me. The oval was quite busy with the athletes running back and forth. They were pretty serious practicing for the upcoming tournaments. That was why everyone was focusing on their own clubs.

"How's practice, Ryoma-kun?" I asked remembering his.

"Fine." He answered obviously.

"Is it over?" I looked at my watch, "Isn't it a bit early?"

"I am done with my own practice match."

I leaned closer to him catching him off guard, "Ryoma-kun! You just can't leave the practice even if you done with yours. Everyone is still practicing!" I could see him replying to my word so I beat him up to it, "You go back there this instant!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and stared at me for a long time. It made me feel awkward so I leaned back, "W-what?"

"You're becoming talkative."

"W-wha-" I blinked twice before I was able to recover, "I am not!"

He just shrugged but I could still see his smirk.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun!"

"Fine," He stood up tossing his ponta to a recycle bin, "I'll go back. Wait here."

"E?"

"I'll take you somewhere after practice." He started to walk away.

I stood up and called him, "W-where are we going?"

He waved a hand but he didn't look back, "You'll know when we get there."

I pouted when he said that. Him and his common answer.

xxx

Just like he instructed, I waited for him to finish his practice. I was relieved when no one approached me from where I was sitting.

It would be awkward if someone did. I just busied myself watching the athletes run a marathon until they sweat. The other students were setting the hurdles to practice when Ryoma-kun came back and called my attention.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he helped me stand up.

"Hai!" I nodded as I fixed the strap of my bag to my shoulder.

"Ikou."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I didn't actually know how to initiate the conversation this time. For sure, he wouldn't tell me where we would be going so asking him was totally useless. I ended up looking around us.

The path was getting clearer as I had noticed. The water from the river was getting narrower. Ahead of us was a wide clearing but I could see bushes at the end of it. I had never been in that place so it really made me curious.

"Where are we?" I asked as I spotted the bushes clearly just a few meters away. There were some trees surrounding the bushes that I didn't notice before. It was probably because of the fog.

Now it was clear to my eyes.

"We're entering the woods." He said as he pulled me further into the area

"W-what are we doing here?" I asked again, a panic was hinted in my voice. He must have caught that for he looked at me and smiled reassuringly.

"Just relax," He said as we entered the woods, "I want to show you something."

We walked inside the shadows of trees and bushes. I noticed some flowers and animals designing the green and brown areas. The place was actually beautiful if you looked intensely to it.

I saw the beauty of the woods. How Ryoma-kun found the place? I didn't have any idea. Like I told you, he had full of surprises.

"Someone told me that we should have soju but we cannot because of our age."

His words brought me back shortly. I looked at him curiously, "Soju?"

He nodded, "Walking into the woods will be a part of it so thinking of the alcohol might be enough."

My eyes widened when I heard that from him, "You are not planning to drink, are you?"

"I am not," He frowned at me before he looked ahead, "As I've said, we are too young for that."

"Then, why are we walking in the woods?"

I was just curious. That was all. But I didn't expect that my curiosity could lead me into this situation.

I suddenly found myself pressed into a branch of a tree. My eyes widened as I realized what Ryoma-kun was doing. His hands were pressed on both sides near my face. His own amber eyes were staring straight into my own eyes.I knew that I was awfully blushing at how close my boyfriend was to me. The sun was shading the leaves above us, making the place dark but not enough not to see his expression.

"You want to know why?" He asked not leaving his gaze to mine. I couldn't trust my voice so I ended up nodding at him. His eyes changed into something intense, "I want to be alone with my girlfriend."

"E?"

He loomed over to my face and it made me catch my breath.

"I like you, Sakuno."

My cheeks turned red even more if that was possible. His confession caught me off guard. He didn't make me recover when he crossed the distance and kissed me fully on the lips. It seemed impossible but I felt thousands of sparks went into my body when he did that. His lips were moving coaxing mine. He never kissed me like this. I actually panicked when he bit my lower lip. I tried moving away from him.

"W-what are you doing?" I placed my hands to his chest when he moved closer. My heart was drumming really loud inside my chest and my breath actually hitched. I literally gasped when he grabbed my hands surprisingly from his chest and pinned them to my sides. Without something to block him, he successfully moved closer to my body. I turned my head sideways, "R-Ryoma-kun!"

"Yes." He whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes shut, "S-stop teasing me!" I waited for him to move but he didn't do anything. I could only hear the sound of the leaves around us. It was a deafening silent.

"I am not teasing you," Ryoma-kun whispered after a few seconds of silence, "I only want to do the things I couldn't do in public."

"What...?" I whispered shockingly. His eyes were showing fondness and intense not leaving mine.

"I never had the chance to do the things I wanted to do. I've never been the romantic type and you know that," He let go one of my hands and placed it to my cheek, "For once, just let me be out of my character and show you."

I was speechless as I stared at him. I never had the chance to say anything when he lowered his face once again and pressed his lips to mine. It was a light, feathery kiss at first but then, he started to move urging me to respond. I didn't take long when I abashedly responded to him. My hand raised and touched his neck and almost grazing the bottom of his ear. My action made his kiss pressed harder. For the second time he bit my lower lip. My heart was beating so fast as I granted him.

It was awkward yet nice to the feeling.

I closed my eyes as I let him dominate the kiss. It seemed cliche from stories but I knew I melted from the kiss. I was secretly thankful that the woods, the tree and the shades were covering from our own little 'romance'.

A romantic Ryoma-kun was worth memorable.

We broke the kiss after a few seconds. I was totally blushing as I looked around everywhere but him. I found myself placing my hands around his waist as I placed my face to his chest.

That was a bold move from me.

His heart was beating calmly but mine was beating the exact opposite. How could he do that. I never brood the thought more when he returned my embrace. Ryoma-kun was warm and I liked to stay like this if I could.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Hn."

"...I like you too."

I felt him tighten his embrace and I could have welcomed him more. If he could be out of his character just for a couple of minutes, why could I not do the same?

I sighed as I closed my eyes and savored the warmth he was giving me.

This place was only for us.

xxx

We walked hand in hand as we continued exploring the woods. The whole vicinity was green. Flowers bloomed in the bushes. The walk was simple and nice and I would not trade this kind of walk to anything else.

It was a walk where no one could bother us.

"How did you know this place?" I asked him after a few minutes of exploring.

He looked at me before he replied, shrugging in the process, "I was looking for a place to practice."

"And you found this place."

"Un." He shortly replied. I was beginning to think that he was starting to go back to his normal self, not that I actually noticed it, "You know, my definition of being alone with you is quite different from before."

Or not.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked stopping the both of us from walking.

I frowned at him. His question was actually making me doubt about knowing the answer. He didn't give me the chance to respond when his hand grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. My eyes widened as I placed one of my hands to his shoulder. His other hand went to the back of my neck and started to whisper in my ear.

"This kind of alone..." His voice was husky and I couldn't think straight. He surprised me when he bit the shell of my ear teasingly making me yelp. I pushed myself away from him. Shock was registered to my face. I knew what he meant and if it was possible, my whole body would be turning red by now. I thought he was done but he surprised me with his next words.

"Or, I could give you a hickey," He said as he pulled my collar to reveal a certain spot on my neck, "...right, here."

"R-Ryoma-kun!" I touched the ear that he bit and my neck with the other moving away from him, "T-that's uncalled for!"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked innocently, "We are a couple anyway."

"B-b-but still..." I looked everywhere the place but him. Was he serious about it? I was actually panicking right now. I couldn't calm my heart down. My panicky thoughts were cut when I heard a snicker that was coming from him. I stared at him as he continued snickering at me. My jaw dropped when I stared at him.

Ryoma-kun was making fun of me.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun!"

His lips curved into a smirk, his signature smirk, "Mada mada dane."

I pouted at him, "Baka..." I whispered firmly. He was so... green.

We continued to walk as we talked nonsense. This day was a bit different than the others. I didn't mind because I was able to see the other side of Ryoma-kun.

His romantic side.

The side that he didn't show to everyone and he wouldn't show but to me.

And his teasing side.

Not that I didn't know of.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I did not know how to write this one. I hope I wrote it well.**

 **Sorry for the typos and errors. They aren't intentional.**

 **Please, tell me your thoughts. Motivate me onegai... domo.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	9. Music Day

**Hello! I am back! I hope you like this.**

 **Warning: Music chapter... :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Music Day (September)**

 **Chapter Summary: There was music everywhere and he...**

* * *

 _'I was a girl caught under your thump,_

 _But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun,_

 _And I will reach so high, shoot so far,_

 _Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target..._ '

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the girls singing in a classroom as I passed by.

 _'Tell me what you want to hear,_

 _Something that will light those ears,_

 _Sick of all the insincere,_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away...'_

I actually covered my ears when I heard the boys making some-err noises in another classroom. I immediately walked away from the area as fast as I could.

 _'Ever since this old world began_

 _A woman found out if she shook it_

 _She could shake up a man_

 _And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

 _The best that I can today_

 _'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean_

 _Or the sun in the sky_

 _You can wonder if you wanna_

 _But I'll never ask why_

 _And if you try to hold me down_

 _I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

 _That you can't stop the beat!...'_

I started to run when I heard both boys and girls singing chorus in one classroom. My feet, of course led me to my safe haven, which was the court. Only to be stopped.

 _'I got faith in you baby,_

 _I got faith in you now,_

 _And you've been such a, such a good friend to me...'_

Being surprised was totally an understatement. Senpai-tachi were singing. Everyone was singing except for my girlfriend who-

 _'It's time to try defying gravity,_

 _Kiss me goodbye defying gravity,_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity,_

 _And you won't bring me down...'_

Never mind. That song was a bit high but somehow she was able to handle the pitch. Wait. Everyone was singing. What was happening? Did I miss something? I looked around and everyone was weird.

"ECHIZEN!"

I narrowed my eyes. Yeah. It was confirmed. Everyone was weird. I turned around and tried to walk the other way. I wasn't reaching the exit when Momo-senpai gave me a headlock. The others started whispering when they finally spotted me.

"The regulars are complete!" Kikumaru-senpai shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Let go, senpai!" I said firmly. Instead, he dragged me to the others.

"You are always late, Echizen," Fuji-senpai said as I reached the whole team, "You miss all the fun."

"He should be punished for being late!" Momo-senpai suggested making me crinch.

"Ochibi should join us singing!" Kikumaru-senpai said looking at buchou for confirmation.

Buchou pulled his glasses to the bridge of his nose before he looked at Obaa-san, "What do you think, sensei?"

Obaa-san looked at me before she placed her fingers to her chin as if thinking, "I say he joins the choir."

Everyone rejoiced while I protested. I approached Obaa-san trying to get her attention.

"What's with the singing? Why is everyone singing?"

"Because it's music day, Echizen." Fuji-san answered for her.

"Music day?" I looked at them curiously, "Is there such a day?"

"There is, Ryoma-sama! Are you even listening from yesterday's lesson?" Ryuzaki's best friend joined us, huffing at my stern glance, "Today is music day. You should sing for your girlfriend."

At her last word, the said girlfriend made a silly noise. Ryuzaki was just behind her objecting what her best friend was saying. I mentally smirked. Ryuzaki was blushing.

"Saa, are you going to sing for her or not?" Fuji-senpai asked me. He made sure that everyone heard his question. It wasn't even questionable that she heard it. I confirmed it when I looked at her. My eyes met hers and she instantly looked away. Blush crept to her face.

"Anou... we shouldn't force Ryoma-kun if he doesn't want to sing."

Everyone remained silent as they looked at my girlfriend. She was fidgeting with her fingers. A typical Ryuzaki was present at the moment.

"How can you do that, Echizen!" Momo-senpai blamed me as he looked at me at the same time, "Ryuzaki-chan was saving you. What are you? A baby?"

"Ah... guys, I think that's enough-"

"It's not enough fukubuchou," Senpai interrupted, "He didn't have a problem singing before. What's the difference today?"

"The difference is you are going to serenade the love of your life before the day ends." Fuji-senpai butted in before anyone could. That had my attention. I was not able to retort from Momo-senpai's word a while ago but I let it go. Somehow, Fuji-senpai's information was rather... interesting.

"It is?" Momo-senpai asked then beamed afterwards, "Yeah, it is!" He turned to me before I could voice out my suspicions, "Look at the other students. Even Mamushi is serenading his girlfriend!"

Truth to his words, Kaidoh-senpai was singing something that we couldn't hear. Because of Momo-senpai's loud announcement, they heard him making him to stop from singing. Ryuzaki's best friend looked at us and blushed hard.

"Ahhh! Senpai-tachi! Please, mind your own business!" She said before she covered her face with her hands. Senpai, as usual, hissed. His face had his own tint of red before he too, retorted;

"Leave us alone!" He said murmuring in a groaning tone before he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the court. The rest of the team started to laugh. Even Obaa-san was laughing. I was even smirking.

"Mou, minna! Stop making fun of them!" My girlfriend said calling their attention, "Now, you sent them away!"

"Ryuzaki-san is right," Fukubuchou agreed looking at us, "If you want to sing to your loved ones then do it with your own free will."

"Saa, just like Oishi singing with his girlfriend later."

Fukubuchou started blushing and was followed by teases from everyone.

"He's got a serenading to do later." Momo-senpai whisper-snickered at me but Fukubuchou heard him.

"Hora! You guys have to do your own business!" He said making the others laugh even more. I sighed and looked at my girlfriend who was laughing with the others. Singing wasn't really my thing. What about her then?

"Everyone! Stop telling who to sing to whom. You are all singing today!"

"WHAT!"

"No singing performance! No practice matches for the entire month. Hence, losing a chance to have a slot to the next tournament," Obaa-san announced with finality, "Dismissed!"

I grunted among the others who didn't want to sing. Well, it was only me. And I didn't need to look at them smirking at me.

Just where did these days come from?

xxx

These was one of the days where I wished I brought my headset with me. I could hear music everywhere I go. I preferred to have my own music than to hear them singing songs that I wasn't aware about. Classes were cut short because of the day. Everyone is required to sing to his or her loved ones. Friends, lovers, brothers and sisters. I bet there were mothers and fathers in the school. I wouldn't be surprised about it. Shrugging, I inserted my hands in my pocket as I continued walking to the hallway.

 _'Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same...'_

 _My feet halted when I heard someone singing. I followed the sound and found myself in front of the music room._

 _'I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap!_

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down...'_

The music made me stop from moving at all. No, it was the voice.

Her voice.

It was calm and nice. I had the chance to view her from my location as she continued singing.

 _'I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try I'll never know_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _Bring me down...'_

She was just standing beside the piano while a student I didn't know was playing for her. Her back was slightly facing but it was enough for me to see the expression of her face. It was serene. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed. Her hands were placed on the piano. My own eyes widened when I realized that I was describing her the way I was seeing her right now. I was never like that.

She was changing me.

A sound of clapping behind me caught us inside the room. My girlfriend turned around and saw us right away.

"R-Ryoma-kun! Fuji-senpai!" She said surprise was evident in her tone.

"Were you serenading Echizen here?" Fuji-senpai asked walking past me and further into the room, "Because it was a nice and effective song and Echizen here was definitely absorbed while you were singing."

"I am not!" I denied looking elsewhere. Ryuzaki blushed tenfold if that was even possible.

"Mou! I was supposed to practice it," She whispered looking away from us, "Though, I was really planning to sing it to Ryoma-kun later."

"Really? It was perfect if you asked me." Senpai teased.

"True." I agreed before I could stop myself. Fuji-senpai's smile widened while Ryuzaki covered her face with her hands. The student who was playing took turns of looking between the three of us. Feeling awkward, he slowly dropped the lid of the keys before standing up.

"Ryuzaki-san, I think you are good now. I have to go." He said walking past her.

She removed her hand and bowed at him, "D-domo arigatou for helping me."

Fuji-senpai smiled at him as well, "Thank you."

He nodded at us as I nodded back before leaving the music room. That left the three of us and seemed like senpai was the only one who was enjoying what was really happening. I could sense that he was really looking at the both of us.

"Well, Echizen," He said catching my attention. Facing me completely, he gave me the sadistic smile, "Aren't you going to reply to her song?"

I gave senpai a knowing look.

"S-senpai, that's alright. Ryoma-kun doesn't need to-"

"Fine!"

"Eh?/You will?" Ryuzaki and Fuji-senpai said at the same time.

I walked further in to the room where the other two were, "I need an accompanist." My eyes found senpai's whose his were opened.

"You've got yourself one." He said walking around the piano and sat in front of it. He opened the lid once again and looked at me.

I approached him and whispered to his ear. He nodded as he placed his fingers over the keys. I looked at my girlfriend who was staring at us. Surprise was evident in her face. Blush was just an added bonus. Fuji-senpai started playing and I waited for my cue to begin singing.

 _'Made a wrong turn,_

 _Once or twice,_

 _Dug my way out blood and fire,_

 _Bad decisions,_

 _That's alright,_

 _Welcome to my silly life...'_

I didn't know why I chose the song but when I looked at her, I thought that the words fitted her. My eyes were just staring straight to her doe-eyed ones. I just continued singing without tearing my gaze from her.

 _'Pretty, pretty please,_

 _If you ever, ever feel,_

 _Like you're nothing,_

 _You are perfect to me...'_

I watched Fuji-senpai watching us. His eyes were still opened and observing us, well, me in particular. He continued playing with the keys as I looked back at my flushed girlfriend.

 _'You're so mean,_

 _When you talk,_

 _'Bout yourself, you are wrong,_

 _Change the voices,_

 _In your head,_

 _Make them like you instead...'_

As the refrain and chorus came, I started approaching her and held her cold hands. She was nervous about hearing me sing. It wasn't a first. I sang before and I knew that she heard me. How I knew it? I didn't know. I continued singing as I finally saw her smiling abashedly.

 _'The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

 _The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

 _So cool in lying and I tried tried tried_

 _But we try too hard, and it's a waste of my time_

 _Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

 _They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

 _String ourselves and we do it all the time_

 _Why do we do that?_

 _Why do I do that?...'_

Well, I continued rapping. And-

 _'Why do I do that?...'_

She surprised me there. I smirked as I realized what she was trying to do.

 _'Pretty, pretty please_

 _Don't you ever, ever feel_

 _Like your less than_

 _Less than perfect_

 _Pretty, pretty please_

 _If you ever, ever feel_

 _Like you're nothing_

 _You are perfect to me...'_

Our duet on the last part of the song brought a nice atmosphere inside the music room. Holding both of her hands to mine, I had the tiny smile on my face while Ryuzaki was actually smiling. Her face radiated a clear expression.

It was happiness.

"That was nice."

We both looked at Fuji-senpai who was still sitting in front of the piano. His eyes were closed and his smile was present. I grunted while Ryuzaki looked away, blushing as usual.

"Keep this between us." I said firmly as I tugged Ryuzaki out of the room.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

I could hear the playful tone from senpai's voice. I didn't care about it. What happened in the music room would stay in the music room. It would be for his entertainment but I knew that he would keep the performance I, well, we did in the said room.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **Credits to the following songs and singers:**

 **Set it all free - Scarlet Johanson**

 **Secrets - One Republic**

 **You can't stop the beat - Glee Cast ver.**

 **Faith - Stevie Wonder ft. Ariana Grande**

 **Defying Gravity - Chris Colfer cover**

 **Perfect - Klaine cover**

 **Notice the singers? Yeah, I am a Glee freak. (Klaine freak) heheheeh**

 **See you next chapter... :)**


	10. Wine Day

**Hye! I am back again. I am sorry guys if this fic is mostly random ideas but I always try my best to connect each chapter. Anyway, as you can read, we only have two months, thus ending the fic. I hope you'll stay until then. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Wine Day (October)**

 **Chapter Summary: The drink was for adults only or so he thought...**

* * *

Things became uneventful for the past weeks. Well, except for several dates that we even hid from senpais. Ryoma-kun was irritated of them trailing from our date one time. He didn't want a repeat of that. Things were getting great between us. Ryoma-kun would try to be more expressive of his feelings towards me if the chances permitted him. I wouldn't mind it but it would make me happy and giddy if he did.

He was trying to make our relationship... normal. It was weird but someone who wouldn't know us think that our relationship would be normal but actually, it was sort of... unusual. We were out in the public but that was there was to it. He kissed me when he thought no one was looking. I appreciated the action, to be honest. He kept denying all the teases our senpai-tachi were implying where they were the exact opposite. I wouldn't mind all of that. Knowing that the two of us were the only one aware, it was enough for me.

I actually liked our relationship being... unusual.

Sighing, I closed the door of my locker. Friday was definitely uneventful. It was also the 13th. Normally, people knew that it was a bad luck but so far nothing bad happened on this day. I wouldn't hope for it.

"Ryuzaki."

I turned to the sound of the voice that I wanted to hear everyday. I waited for my boyfriend to reach me before showing my surprise him seeing in the corridor, "Ryoma-kun! I was about to watch you practice."

He shrugged as he fixed his duffel bag on his shoulder, "Practice is cancelled," He walked ahead and I followed him, "Let's go out."

"Like on a date?" I asked feeling a bit excited.

"No, on a vacation. Of course we will go on a date." He answered nonchalantly and I looked at him surprisingly which made him look back at me, "What?"

I shook my head as I recovered, "I didn't know... that you knew sarcasm."

"It's not sarcasm."

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"You're childish."

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Mada mada dane."

People started looking at us before I continued playing along with my boyfriend. When I realized that they did, I began feeling awkward about it. Ryoma-kun seemed to notice my situation for he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the entrance gate.

"Let's go on a date instead."

I couldn't help myself but chuckle. Indeed, this relationship that we had was really... unusual.

xxx

"Let's go tomorrow instead."

I blinked my eyes twice as I looked at him. We were actually at an intersection between our houses. At first, I didn't know why he brought us knowing that we would go on a date today.

"Why?"

"We can have more time to spend."

"But tomorrow-"

"-Is Saturday."

"W-What if-oh." I replied and realized what he meant. We didn't have school for some reason tomorrow. Ryoma-kun thought that it would be nice to go tomorrow instead.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the direction of my house. I didn't protest knowing that we would have a nice time for tomorrow.

xxx

We actually went on a typical date. Ryoma-kun came late as usual. We ate a late lunch and played some video games. We even played tennis in the center afterwards. I actually had fun no matter what we did. As long as I was with my boyfriend it would be enough for me.

Time flew by really fast and it was already night time. Ryoma-kun was silently walking me home when he suddenly spoke;

"I don't want to go to home yet."

I looked at him with surprise showing on my face, "What? Why?"

"They are crowded."

"They?"

"And noisy?"

"Noisy?"

"Annoying."

"What?"

"My parents."

I blinked twice when all of his words registered to my brain, "Ryoma-kun, they are your parents."

"Exactly my point."

"I don't..." As long as he said that, I realized how Nanjiroh-san annoyed his son. I couldn't get but it must be a father and son thing. I sighed and looked at him, "Want to come over then?"

"Un." He replied as usual but I knew that he liked my invitation which I realized was his intention in the first place.

We continued walking on my way home in a comfortable silence. I didn't mind it since Ryoma-kun was never the talkative type. He liked quiet things so I wouldn't being quiet for him. We reached the front porch of my house and opened the door to let us in.

"Tadaima, Obaa-chan!" I called as I removed my shoes, "Ryoma-kun's with me!"

"Chisu..."

"Okaeri!" Obaa-chan called back from the kitchen, "Staying for dinner, Ryoma?"

"Hai!" He said removing his own shoes and followed me inside.

"Okay, you two get yourselves in the table. The dinner's ready in ten minutes."

I gestured him to the table and we both sat. Not long before, we were already eating. Ryoma-kun and Obaa-chan talked in between meals. It was mostly a one-word answer for my boyfriend but seeing them talking casually made me happy. When we're done eating, Obaa-chan insisted us to go to the living room and watch something on Tv while she did the dishes. We followed despite me wanting to help her.

We saw Wimbledon on netflix and started watching it. We hadn't watched the movie for fifteen minutes when Obaa-chan called to us.

"Sakuno, I'll go to bed early. Make sure you lock the door when Ryoma leaves later," Her gaze went to my boyfriend and sternly stared at him, "And you, Ryoma, make sure you'll go home after you watch that movie."

"Hai!" We both said with different enthusiasm.

Satisfied with our answers, she went upstairs and left us alone in the living room. The next few hours were really silent but the sound coming from the tv could be heard. The movie was getting interesting when Ryoma-kun interrupted my watch.

"Nee, where did you get this?"

I looked at him to see him not sitting next to me anymore but standing not far from the sofa I was sitting. How did he do that without me noticing? I was watching so maybe that was why I didn't. What surprised me was he was holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Obaa-chan's long time friend gave that to her when she had their reunion last week," I answered frowning at him, "Why are asking?"

His eyes were focused on the green bottle with a keen interest. Somehow, his expression gave me the idea of what he was thinking. The idea that somehow made me nervous too.

"Wouldn't Obaa-san mind if we take a little sip of this?"

Which he confirmed all of the sudden.

My eyes still widened when he asked me that, "N-no but I-"

Clearly that was a wrong answer to give him for he immediately went back to the kitchen and returned with two glasses with his hand and the wine with his other.

"R-Ryoma-kun! What do you think you are doing?" My face was beginning to feel flushed.

"Let's drink." He said as if it was the casual thing to do.

"W-what?!" I whispered trying not to raise my voice fearing that Obaa-chan would wake up, "W-we are minors, Ryoma-kun. We can't drink that!"

"Why not?" He asked me curiously. "It's only a wine. Not soju."

"It has an alcohol content in it!"

"It's not too much," He sat beside me, "We'll only drink a few shots."

"But still..."

"Come on, Sakuno," He insisted using my first name this time while staring straight to my eyes, "Until the movie's done."

I looked at him before looking at the movie we were watching then back at him, sighing, I conceded, "Until the movie's done."

"Un." A smirk was formed on his lips. Somehow, I had this feeling that I made the wrong decision.

xxx

Ryoma-kun poured another to my glass as I saw the end credits of the movie. It had just ended so I looked at him and to the glass that he was still pouring.

"R-Ryoma-kun, t-the movie has ended." I announced just in case my boyfriend didn't notice. I felt lightheaded but it wasn't that bad. I felt my chest getting burnt from the liquid that I was sipping since we started drinking.

"This is the last one." He said after filling my glass full. It was actually the first time he filled it full. He always filled it half to empty. I looked at him. He poured his with the same volume as well.

"T-the wine is almost empty. What are we going to tell Obaa-chan?" I asked him nervously.

He shrugged before drinking his glass first, "Let's tell her it got spilled."

"That's not going to work."

"It is," He said and looked at me, "Drink that."

I didn't protest as I lifted the rim of the glass to my lips and drank the liquid. Another set of warmth burned my throat as I swallowed the liquid. I almost choked when I tried drinking it in one gulp.

"Yarujan."

I covered my mouth as I placed the glass on the table. Looking up, I saw him smirking at me. His face was flushed and his cheeks were a bit rosy. Was he... tipsy?

"Ryoma-kun, I think you should go home now."

He looked at me frowning before setting his glass down next to mine on the table. His eyes were telling me something that I didn't want to know, "You want me to go home now."

"Ah... hai?" My voice sounded unsure when I saw him leaning closer to me. I found myself moving backwards from him.

"You sounded like you don't want me." He whispered dangerously. His stare was intense and not leaving mine. My heart was beating faster than the normal now.

I mustered enough courage to voice out my words. And when I was sure, I said it to him, "Yes, I do."

He never left my eyes as he focused on them. I weakly gasped when he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "Don't I get a kiss first?"

My eyes widened when he said that. That was the time I realized that he was almost hovering over me. He was really close. I could feel my face and body hot. Was it because of the wine or something else? I couldn't think straight.

"I-if you go home, that is." I whispered as I looked at his intense orbs. I could feel his body pressing against mine as he lowered his face to mine.

"Sure." With that, he claimed my mouth within seconds. My instincts told me to close my own eyes and let him kiss me. I bet he could hear my heart now that our bodies were awfully and awkwardly close to each other. I found myself responding to his kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck while his hand from my cheek went down to my neck while the other was touching my hip. His kiss felt different. It was filled with... intimacy. He even bit my lower lip as if asking me for permission. I was not aware of what I was doing. The next thing I knew, his tongue was pushing itself inside my mouth.

My eyes were snapped opened.

"R-Ryoma-kun-" I was able to say when I managed to turn my head before he could do more. But he had other plans when he neared my cheek. I gasped when he bit my ear. My hands gripped his sides. His lips went to my neck. He licked and without warning, bit it. Before I could register what I was doing, I moaned. I gasped for the second time when I realized that I did. I mustered enough courage to push him away from me and stared at him.

"G-go. Now."

"Ryuzaki-"

"We kissed," I looked away not able to hide the blush from my face but I couldn't look at him straight in the eye, "Please go home."

"...Fine." He said after a few seconds of not saying anything. He slowly moved away from me which I immediately followed.

I pushed him towards the door when he didn't move from where he was standing. My heart was still beating rapidly. I didn't stop until I opened the door and pushed him outside. He turned around to face me. His face was flushed and his eyes were glassy. I fought back my blush to intensify even more.

"S-see you tom-" My words were cut when he leaned down and dropped a kiss on my lips. It was nothing but chaste. Lips pressed to mine. A simple yet wonderful one. It was only a few seconds but it felt hours. He was in front of me once again.

"Tomorrow." With that he turned around and walked away from the porch. I waited until I couldn't see him before I closed the door and locked it. I turned the forgotten tv and lights off before I went upstairs and to my room. I leaned on the back of my door and remembered all what happened earlier. My cheeks flushed and heart couldn't calm down. I placed my face to my hands thinking that I needed to wash my face tonight.

I would never drink wine ever again.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Some naughty things... hehehe...**

 **Anyway, tell me your thoughts please. Domo!**

 **Thank you to** **caterinechizen, cposcabee, AA-saku, Marigold2425, sweetCRAZYangel(my angel tee hee) and the guest who shared their thoughts with me. :)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	11. Movie Day

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Movie Day (November)**

 **Chapter Summary: Movie time but he had a different plan...**

* * *

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I slouched on a bench in the court. Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were having a practice match against Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai at the moment. My match against Momo-senpai was done a few minutes ago so I was just resting.

Waiting for my girlfriend to come and watch me supposedly. She seemed to be late today. Probably was doing some charity work and stuff. I was getting bored. It was not because senpai-tachi were playing, it was I thought that something was missing. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what.

"Lovesick, Echizen?"

Fuji-senpai's voice cut through my reverie. I turned to face him and as usual, he had his signature smile that was plastered to his face. I secretly grunted as he sat beside me, "I am bored." I said lowly, correcting him.

"Because Ryuzaki-san isn't here?"

"Why would you ask that, senpai?" I asked back.

His closed eyes 'looked' at me as he continued smiling at me, "Saa, you tell me."

I shrugged at him as I faced the court. Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were performing the Australian formation at the moment before they got the first point.

"It's not like you don't see her everyday."

I frowned still looking at the court, "I see her everyday, senpai."

"So?"

"She's not here yet." I grumbled.

"Sou ka, you admitted it."

This time I looked at him, "Admitted what?"

"That you are lovesick."

I frowned even more if possible, "I am not!"

Senpai shrugged as he looked in front like I did before, "If you say so."

I mimicked him and watched the entire match. No one said a word as we both watched the match and of course the golden pair was winning.

"You know, if you are bored, you should do something with your girlfriend." Senpai suddenly suggested which made me catch his attention but didn't look at him.

"I've been trying to do that." Since I was not looking at him, I didn't know what his expression was. I noticed him hovering at me so I turned slightly at him.

"How about you do this?" Before I could react, he leaned closer and whispered something into my ear. My eyes widened a little when I realized what he just said. I tried acting neutral as he moved away from me.

"Seriously, senpai?" I asked after a few seconds of not saying anything.

"Saa, when have I been serious?"

I pulled the rim of my hat and sighed, "I thought so."

"Well, good luck on that," He suddenly stood up and gesturing to my left, "Make sure she wouldn't feel awkward when you ask her."

I looked at the direction he was pointing at and saw my girlfriend running towards me. Suddenly, Fuji-senpai's suggestion made my cheeks painted a hue of-not going to say it. Senpai chuckled at my own expression as he walked away. I grunted as I waited for my girlfriend to reach me.

"Gomen nee, Ryoma-kun," She immediately said as she stood in front of me, panting in the process, "I was-"

"Charity, I know." I interrupted before she could continue. It didn't budge her but she frowned.

"Cleaning duty, Ryoma-kun," She defended as she placed her hand to her hip, "It was extended for thirty minutes."

"Whatever," I murmured as I stood up, "Ikou."

"Is your practice over?"

I looked at the rest of the team. The doubles match had just ended in favor of the golden pair. Obaa-san was just talking while Oishi-senpai was looking our way. I gave him a sign that we were leaving and to my surprise, he gave me the okay sign; "It's over now. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Oh."

She didn't say anything after that. Normally, I'd ask her on a date but I didn't today. Fuji-senpai's suggestion came to me. I mulled the activities that was going to happen tomorrow and I'd thought that it would be the perfect day to do it. So why not?

"Let's go watch a movie tomorrow." I said before I chickened out.

"Movie? Do you like the new releases this year?"

"Not the new releases. Let's watch a movie marathon tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"In my house."

Her eyes widened when I said that. Her face flushed red as she looked everywhere but me, "W-who's at home?"

"Just us." I couldn't stop the smirk that was appearing on my face.

"Just u-us."

"You don't need to repeat what I just said."

"But Ryoma-kun..."

I stopped walking and grabbed her hand stopping her from walking as well, "Relax, We are not doing anything but watch." Yet.

I could still see her hesitation from her eyes but I knew that she'd agree with me, "How about you'll choose the movies that we will watch?"

"R-really?"

I nodded.

"Okay then." I gave her a tiny smile as we continued walking. I knew she'd give in.

xxx

"Karupin!"

I watched my girlfriend beam as she called for my cat the moment we stepped in front of the door of the house. Karupin jumped at her and Ryuzaki hugged her.

"I miss you, you silly old cat!" She giggled as she petted my cat's head.

Karupin purred at her touch.

"Karupin's not that old." I said removing my shoes before walking further into the house.

"I know. I am just expressing," She said releasing the cat to the floor. Removing her shoes, she looked around, "It's been a while since I've visited."

"That's why I am inviting you now."

"Without anyone else around, yeah." I heard her murmur and I looked at her.

"You can stay until they come back."

Blush immediately crept to her face, "T-that wouldn't be necessary."

I shook my head as I gesture her upstairs, "Come on."

We went to my room. Everything was already set. The player was ready along with the movies Ryuzaki might like. My room was a bit small but it was enough for me to throw a tennis ball up to the ceiling. The bed was enough for one person so we settled on the carpeted floor. As soon as we sat with our folded knees, Karupin immediately sat on my girlfriend's lap. I frowned the gesture.

How did the cat get here without me knowing it?

As if reading my thought, Ryuzaki giggled as she brushed my cat's fur, "Karupin followed us before you could even close the door to your room."

I glared at Karupin. Sneaky cat!

My girlfriend loomed over the set of dvd and started checking them. Her eyes caught something and showed it to me, "Let's watch The Advent Children first!"

"That's an old one, is it not?" I asked her but grabbed the dvd from her hand and placed it to the player.

"I kind of miss watching it," She said smiling as she looked in front of the big screen, "It's been a while."

The movie started to play and engrossed watching it. Everytime the main character did his stunts, I could hear Ryuzaki squealing, even Karupin flinched whenever she was doing that. I frowned for several times when she made different expressions.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked when the movie was finally over, much to my gratitude.

"That was awesome, Cloud was!" She clapped her hands together making my cat looked up at her but the stubborn cat didn't get up from her lap.

"How was he awesome?" I said as I watched her looking for another movie to watch, "He kept blaming himself for the death of the flower girl."

"You've seen his move! He was awesome!" She defended as she continued looking, "And that's Aerith. She didn't blame him at all and she made it clear to him."

"Whatever," I said waiting for her to find the next one, "I prefer Tira."

"It's Tifa! Mou, Ryoma-kun! Why can't you get the names right?" Her eyes lit when she lifted another dvd, "Let's watch this next!"

Ignoring her rant, I looked at the movie she chose to watch next, "The City of Bones?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Let me guess? Demons?" I inquired. I might have movies in my shelves but I haven't watched everything yet. And that was one of them. Courtesy of Nanako-san.

"And angels!" Right. Sighing, I inserted the cd to the player and waited for the movie to start.

"I've been wondering. Why aren't we watching these movies on netflix?" Ryuzaki said after a few minutes the movie started.

"What's the point? We have our own copy," I said looking at the scene in front of us, "besides, I don't feel like searching."

"You made me search instead." She murmured.

"I let you choose our movies, remember?" I looked at her for a few seconds before focusing back on the movie.

Honestly, the movie was quite good. This wasn't your typical werewolves and vampires. You could also see warlocks and faeries. It wasn't that all bad.

"Were they really siblings?"

My girlfriend grinned at me, "It's better if you just read the books."

"I don't read."

"Or watch the Tv series."

"There is a Tv series of this movie?" I asked her.

"The movie didn't go through with the sequel so it was decided to have a Tv series instead"

I mulled over the information she gave me, "If I feel like watching."

Ryuzaki grinned at me wider, "Call me if you do. For the meantime," She showed me two dvds in her hands, "Let's watch this back to back!"

I frowned at her when I saw what she was holding, "Trolls and Sing? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"We just watched them a couple of months ago." I said looking at her. Karupin looked up and I frowned. The cat was really having fun on my girlfriend's lap. The prick.

"But I love to watch them again," She gave me the Trolls first," Please, Ryoma-kun."

I shook my head as I inserted the movie into player. As usual, she beamed at me. She really loved musical movies. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd suggest watching the High School Musical next. I smirked when I realized that I didn't have copies of them. And I wouldn't dare scrolling them on netflix.

It took almost four hours to finish the two movies. I was not surprised to hear her singing some songs from the movies. By that time, I grabbed Karupin from my girlfriend's lap and replaced my head there. The cat had been taking advantage of what was mine and it was my time to get it back. My girlfriend was even oblivious about it.

"They were really so awesome. Ash was really the rock princess."

"You mean the punk rock princess?" I asked looking up at her.

"That was what I said!"

"Right."

"And the songs were really great, revived and original ones."

"You could memorize all the lyrics of each song."

"I am not!"

"Get back up again, true colors, can't stop the feeling, September... what else?" I didn't know the title of the songs. I saw them from the credits. It was interesting that I could still remember them.

"I don't wanna, All of me, Hallelujah, I am still standing, Set it all free, Faith." And my girlfriend even continued listing all the songs she knew. Great.

"Who says you don't know them?" I asked grabbing for her plait and started twirling on it.

Ryuzaki flushed a little when she realized what I was trying to tell her, "Mou, stop it!" Karupin purred to our side and her eyes widened all of the sudden, "R-Ryoma-kun, what are you doing on my lap?"

I almost raised an eyebrow for her obvious question, "...lying down?"

"I know that! B-but..." She didn't continue speaking. Her face became beet red. It took a few seconds to realize that my cat was no longer sitting on her lap but me. I could read her somehow.

I never laid my head to her lap. It was something I didn't do.

Her flushed face made me remember something. We were alone like this but we weren't watching movies that time.

I remembered about the wine we drank last month. I vaguely remembered doing something... bold to her. It made me flush a little as well but that didn't mean I couldn't smirk at her.

And did something a bit naughtier.

From her plait, I shifted my hold there to her nape and pulled her down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. It was something that I'd never tired of doing. Her face became crimson red if that was even possible.

"I prefer you blush all the time."

Her eyes widened as her blush intensified-well, use your imagination-before she covered her face with her hands, "Mou, s-stop it, already!"

"Yada!" I tugged her plait playfully. Karupun was making noises while roaming around between us. The lazy cat! I continued teasing her not bothering of leaving from her lap. It was somehow working for the movie marathon was long forgotten.

Spending time with my girlfriend was worth it. With or without movies.

* * *

 **Done! Hahaha, this was random only. And it's my birth month tee hee hee...**

 **The next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for staying with me for one year.**

 **By the way, credits to the creators of the movies being mentioned here.**


	12. Hug Day

**Hye! I am back with the last chapter. Thank you guys for spending one year with me. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I will leave you with one final chapter. Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Hug Day (December)**

 **Chapter Summary: It was her most memorable day...**

* * *

Eleven months.

It had been eleven months since everything started. My boyfriend said that it all started on my birthday but it took four months for me to realize that he was actually asking me out.

Which was I obliviously accepted.

A lot of things happened since then. He made every month memorable for the both of us. He was a great boyfriend to me even though he teased me a lot. And doing n-naughty things.

But was still my cool boyfriend.

And I wanted to do something in return.

Sighing inwardly, I looked around and saw how busy the tennis courts were. The regulars were still warming up and practicing to keep their skills intact. Obaa-chan was really strict when it comes to them.

She wanted the regulars to keep in shape no matter what.

"Ryuzaki-chan!"

I blinked when I heard Kikumaru-senpai waving at me. Smiling, I waved back at him.

"Are you here to pick Ochibi up?" He announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

"S-senpai! You don't have to say that out loud!" Blushing, I covered my face with my hands.

"Echizen! Your escort is finally here!"

The crowd was erupted with laughter. I pouted as I couldn't look at them.

"Mou! Stop it you guys!"

Before I could remove my hands to my face, I could feel someone beside me. I looked up and saw that Ryoma-kun was standing by my side. I gave him a weak smile but I noticed that he wasn't carrying his duffel bag. As he saw where I was looking at, he answered my unasked question.

"I can't go home with you today, gomen."

I looked at him, blinking for several times before I began shaking my head, "I-ie, that's fine. I'll ask Tomo-chan to walk home with me instead."

He nodded before going back to his team. Disappointed washed over me as I turned around and looked for my best friend. We would not be walking home together.

xxx

"Surprise him!"

Tomo-chan's ever so energetic voice made me look at her direction. I frowned at her as I adjusted the strap of my bag that was hanging on my shoulder, "Surprise him?"

"Yeah, surprise him!" She said once again and leaned closer to me.

"I heard you once, Tomo-chan!" I exclaimed as we continued walking, "but what do you mean by that?"

"That is the meaning!" She said as if telling me the easiest suggestion she could give, "Say tomorrow is your so-called monthsary, right?"

"Monthsary?" I frowned deeper as her words.

"It's the 14th, duh!" She rolled her eyes before focusing back at me, "Sure you remember the day you became a couple, like eleven months ago or so."

"Well, yeah but how am I going to surprise him?"

"I don't know. It's your day. What would you do?" Tomo-chan asked me back.

Her suggestion did make me think. Yes, I wanted to surprise Ryoma-kun since it would be our monthsary. Not to think that it was already December-my eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"That's it, Tomo-chan!" I shrieked holding both of her hands with mine, "I know what to do tomorrow!"

"You do?" My best friend raised an eyebrow like she didn't suggest the surprise in the first place. I hit her arm lightly before she laughed at me, "That's good then. Good luck tomorrow."

"Un." I nodded at her before giving her a sly smile, "What about you and Kaidoh-senpai?"

Her cheeks blushed a little at the mention of her boyfriend, "What about us?"

"Aren't you going to celebrate-"

"Stop right there, Sakuno!" She interrupted me as she placed her hand in front of me, "Not my monthsary, it's yours."

I couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. I was glad that Tomo-chan was happy in her own relationship. She was always there to help me build my own relationship with my boyfriend. I would do the same to her and that was for sure.

xxx

I had everything ready for today. It the 14th day of December. The snow was already falling at this time of year but the place was big enough to block all the flakes as my best friend checked it this morning.

Walking on my way to the court, I saw Ryoma-kun warming in the corner. The others were doing the same thing as him. It would take a couple of minutes before they ran laps. I had to catch his attention before that happened.

I walked near the fence where he was warming up with Momo-chan-senpai. A smile was brought to my face as I saw them concentrating on their activities. I was planning of giving them more time before getting Ryoma-kun's attention but he noticed me right away. I waved at him immediately. When he stopped warming up, I quickly made my way to the both of them.

"Ohayou Ryoma-kun, Momo-chan-senpai!" I bowed in front of them.

"Ohayou, Ryuzaki-san," Senpai greeted me back while my boyfriend just nodded, "You're early today. Are you going to watch us practice?"

I shook my head no as I stared at them, "I just want to tell Ryoma-kun something," My eyes went to him, "Can we meet later? In the lake?"

"The lake?" Ryoma-kun repeated.

"Yeah, the lake," I said. Blush was present on my face. Senpai was listening to us but I thought that it was fine. He would start teasing us, I guess and I would never hear the end of it. I began walking backwards slowly not tearing my eyes on him, "Let's just meet there after school, okay? I'll see you later." With that, I turned around to get to my first class, not waiting for his answer. I didn't let him give me another option.

I wouldn't take no for an answer anyway.

xxx

I couldn't stop the excitement that I was feeling at the moment. The lake brought nice memories to the both of us. The legend, the story, the kiss.

Our first kiss.

My cheek felt hot at that particular memory we had. I wanted the day to become memorable too so I followed Tomo-chan's advice.

Walking towards the tree that was just beside the lake, I dropped the basket near the root and spread the blanket underneath the shade. I placed the basket within the blanket and decided to take the food out when Ryoma-kun arrived. Leaning on the trunk of the tree, I stared at the lake in front of me. Ryoma-kun was still practicing at this moment. I had a full thirty minutes to enjoy the view and the view was actually worth waiting.

xxx

I did wait.

For ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

For an hour.

But there was no sign of Ryoma-kun. I had been pacing back and forth. Been doing different movements just to busy myself. His practice was long finished before the hour had past. But he never came. I walked back to the blanket and looked down at the basket dejectedly.

The food became cold or hardened of being abandoned for long. Sighing, I grabbed the blanket with the heavy feeling. I tried waiting for him for another thirty minutes as I stood behind the trunk of the tree holding the basket and the folded blanket on top of it.

But Ryome-kun never came.

I bit my lower lip holding back the tears that was threatening to fall. Preventing the tears to fall, I wiped my sleeve to the eyes. Sighing, I moved away from the trunk and started walking on my way home.

I didn't know how long I was walking but I didn't care. This was the first time my boyfriend stood me up. He would come late but he would never make me wait for almost three hours. The air was cold as the evening swallowed the day. This was going to be a long night.

xxx

I realized that I was close to my home when I heard footsteps behind me. Slowly turning around, my eyes focused on Ryoma-kun. He was breathing hard probably running all the way to my direction. I could see that he was staring at what I was exactly holding though he didn't say anything. But that wasn't the reason why I was shocked to see him, it was what he was wearing; A red t-shirt and shorts.

He came from his home.

Hurt by the sight, I turned around and continued walking on my way home.

"Ryuzaki, wait!"

I ignored him as I gripped the basket with my hands. He caught up to me but I continued walking.

"Hey, listen-"

"You're too early for tomorrow. Go back home." I whispered as I looked ahead. I only stopped when Ryoma-kun grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I went there but you already left."

"Because you forgot!" I couldn't help but mention it to him, "Why?"

"I was practicing."

"You are always practicing," I gave my full attention to him this time, "What I want was the time after your practice."

"I never said yes to that!"

His words caught me off guard. I took a few steps backward as I shook my head slowly.

"Ryuzaki-"

"I am going home." I whispered as I turned around and walked away from him. Biting my lower lip, I tried to hold my tears from threatening to fall. There was no way I'd let them fall after all this time. Ryoma-kun grabbed my arm bringing me to a stop once again.

"Let's talk about this."

My eyes found the ground nice to stare at that moment. I couldn't find it in my heart to look at him.

"You could have told me, Ryoma-kun. I could take it," My lips were trembling. I only realized that my boyfriend stood me up for the first time. He never did that before no matter what, "You have completely forgotten me today."

"I am sorry."

"L-let's talk tomorrow."

His grip to my arm slid down to my hand and squeezed it, "Let's talk now."

"Ryoma-kun."

"Please."

My boyfriend never pleaded like that to me before. But what he did today was a bit painful. I couldn't stop thinking how failure the day was.

"D-do you..." I started as my tears were threatening to fall, "Do you know what the date today is?"

He stared at me without saying a word. I knew that he was thinking about my question.

"It's the 14th."

His frown turned into realization when he knew what I was trying to imply.

"Yes, Ryoma-kun," I confirmed whisperingly, "It's the same day when we-" My hand quickly wiped the tear that fell before it could leave my face, "-we became a couple exactly eleven months ago."

He didn't say anything as he just stared at me. I sounded silly with my reasoning but I couldn't help it so I shared it with him.

"I didn't know if you noticed but we did memorable things on the 14th day of every month," I looked away as I couldn't stop the tears from falling, "I wanted to have another memory with you on this day."

"There were coincidences, Ryuzaki," Ryoma-kun defended, "We didn't plan some of them."

"I wanted for this day to be different," I said looking at him this time, "T-this month," I caught my breath from sobbing, "This month will be the month where I'll spend your first birthday, first Christmas and even first new year with you, as a couple."

"..."

"I want this day to be special... for the both of us."

He decided not to speak at that moment once again. He was just staring at me like I had another head next to my original one. Ryoma-kun was being silent when I needed him to be the opposite. He had the worst timing to be mute and it was making me upset even more. I stomped my foot and faced him frustratingly.

"Say something!"

I could see that he flinched a little but not doing more than that. Biting my lower lip, I watched him endlessly until I had enough. I turned on my heels without saying another word. I just took two steps ahead when his hand grabbed my wrist and grabbed the basket with the other. He began pulling me in the other way.

To the road where I came from.

"R-Ryoma-kun? What are you doing?"

He didn't answer me as he continued walking to who knew where. I tried yanking my back away from him but he only gripped it tighter. Despite my protests, my boyfriend continued ignoring me and walked forward. I only found myself in an uphill where I could see the whole view of the city. It almost dark so the light started to paint the place. I was rendered speechless or better to say, I didn't know how to respond at the moment.

"I am sorry that I forgot today," Ryoma-kun said, gripping my hand that I wasn't aware that he was still holding, "But I am not sorry for not planning anything with you."

I frowned when he said that. His words triggered my anger that I was trying to hold. I brusquely yanked my hand from him and faced him, "Ryoma-kun no baka!" I immediately turned around from him but I haven't taken a step forward when I was turned to face him once again and was pulled towards his chest. The next thing I knew, he was actually hugging me. I struggled from his embrace before I could register what was really happening.

"Will you listen to me for once!"

His firm words made me stop from struggling. The noise except for our heartbeats became quiet around us. It made me calm down a little. I felt him tightening his embrace as he continued speaking.

"We can have picnic here, anything you like for this day. I originally wanted to take you here instead of the lake but you left before I had the chance. I thought that you went home and I forgot our agreement," He whispered in my ear. My tears started to fall that time, "There was no way for me not to do anything on this day. That was why I went to your house and suddenly remembered your invitation. I had plans for us Sakuno but you beat me to it."

He held me with the arms length, "Don't be upset anymore," His eyes never left mine as he gripped my shoulder securely, "Please."

I observed him for a long time, before I realized what he said, "W-what were your plans then?"

His stare turned slightly mischievous, "They are postponed for a few days."

"You are not kidding me, are you?"

Instead of answering me, he grabbed the blanket and unfolded it to the ground. He worked on the basket next. I wiped my cheeks from the remaining stains of tears before I awkwardly joined him on the blanket.

"Just wait and see," He said before leaning forward and pecked me on my lips. His move still had affects on me. I couldn't stay mad at him for long as I realized. He scooted closer and gave me a hug once again.

Blush finally appeared on my face. He was uncharacteristically romantic today. We were just eating the food despite its coldness yet still edible while viewing the scene. His one arm hug never left my shoulder.

"Ryoma-kun."

"Hmm."

"You seem to like hugging me today," I whispered as I stared ahead of us, "Are you... making up for it?"

He didn't say anything at first before he shrugged, "Maybe but it is more on hug day today."

"E?"

He turned to face me before hugging me completely. I didn't know what it was for a minute before I finally realized it. This day was special after all. A smile was brought to my face before hugging him back.

"Sakuno."

"Hai..." I mumbled through his shirt.

"Don't do anything until next year."

His words caught my attention so I looked up to stare at him, "What do you mean?"

"You are going to ruin everything."

"What?"

"Just do nothing," He said smirking in the process, "And let me be." He pulled me to his chest once again. I wanted to complain at what he was trying to imply but thought better of it. Whatever it was, I knew Ryoma-kun would do something for the both of us instead.

I hugged him tightly inhaling his unique scent of... well... him. My lips turned into a wide grin when I realized that I became a bit clingy. I wanted to be this close to my boyfriend. I felt his lips touch my crown. It made me look up and studied his features. His eyes were soft and intense at the same time. I knew what he wanted to do. Breathing deeply, I slowly closed my eyes and waited for him. Soon after, I felt his lips touch mine. It was chaste and loving. My face flushed. My heart was loud.

I knew that there were more days, months, and years to come but I'd do my best to stay in love with Ryoma-kun. We both knew that we would work things out together.

On the 14ths or not.

~ Owari ~

* * *

 **Done! How was this fic. I have to admit. I am quite satisfied with the ending. But I am still hoping that I'd do justice with it. Thank you guys, for being with me for almost a year.**

 **Thank you for the readers staying, reading and reviewing. I may not be able to reply to some of your reviews but you know how thankful I am, right? Right?**

 **So thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I hope to see you with my other RyoSaku fanfics. Domo... :)**

 **~ MitsukiJunko with her On the 14ths, signing off ~**


End file.
